Big Time Cruel
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: What if Logan's dream of becoming a doctor turns out to be a nightmare? He is so close to graduating. How will he be able to handle the stress?
1. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME CRUEL**

**INTRO: The story takes place when the boys are in their mid-twenties. BTR still exists, but the boys also do their own 'thing'. For instance, Logan went to college to become a doctor. Everyone supports him and he is still an A-student. He is now in training to become a surgeon and is about to graduate this school year. The boys all still live at the Palm Woods with Mrs. Knight and young lady Katie. They all have long term girlfriends. Kendall and Jo are even engaged to be married. James and Lucy have been happy together as well as Carlos and Alexa. Logan and Camille have been in a serious relationship for a number of years now and she is hoping that he'll propose to her when he graduates.**

**This is a more serious story dealing with a very delicate theme: abuse. I don't mean to shock anyone at any time, so there will be no details what so ever of the abuse in the story. This story will mostly focus on the mental/physical consequences for the character involved. Something like this should never happen to anyone in real life.**

**I don't owe BTR or any of the characters involved and this story is entirely fictional. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Dr. Mitchell, we are very excited to have such a talented doctor on our team," The Head of the Surgery Department said shaking Logan's hand firmly.

"Thank you, doctor," Logan answered him blushing slightly.

"You come with great recommendation, young man. You are a straight A-student and you have what it takes to help people in need of medical help," he went on.

"Well, I'm excited to learn from you, doctor," Logan responded politely.

The surgeon explained Logan what would be expected from him during his training. He also told him that he needed to follow a special psychological program. It was custom-made for young surgeon's to check whether they were cut out for the job and also to help them deal with possible losses during their training and their work later on.

The Head of the Surgery Department showed his new student around and also introduced him to his professor who would guide him during the psychological program. It was a woman somewhere in her mid-thirties. She had her hair in a neat bun and was wearing a classic suit underneath her white lab coat. She had greyish eyes and a very stern face. She gave Logan cold shivers straight away. While the surgeon talked some more about the training, the lady professor was looking Logan over and he started to feel very uncomfortable. He told himself that he was probably just imagining things and concentrated on his teacher.

The psychological program would start the next day so the two would get acquainted for a bit. Logan wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to graduate and become a surgeon at the end of the school year. He decided not to overthink things too much and went home to enjoy a nice evening with his friends.

The next day was filled with rounds. Logan followed the surgeon around as he checked on all of his patients. He was asked lots of questions and was always able to answer flawlessly. He was feeling very happy. The psychology session was scheduled at the end of the day. Logan was dead tired by then and really wanted to just go home. He was supposed to meet his professor in her office. He sighed nervously and knocked on her door.

"Come in, Mr. Mitchell," she said with an ice cold voice as she opened the door for him. "Please take a seat."

Logan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable again as he walked past her. She seemed to check him out again. He sat down and nervously bit his bottom lip. There was an awkward silence when she walked ever so slowly back to her desk chair.

"So," she started. "I have read your file and you have a flawless reputation. You have the highest scores in all of your year. That sounds nice."

Logan blushed.

"But that doesn't matter to me at all," she stated coldly. "You can be a straight A-student all you want. But if you want to succeed in my course and be qualified as a doctor, you will do whatever I tell you to do without questions being asked. Is that understood?"

Logan swallowed nervously.

"It is very easy, really, Mr. Mitchell," she went on while standing up and walking towards Logan. "You obey me and keep your mouth shut about what happens during these sessions and I'll let you pass. If you so much as talk to anyone about this or ask questions and disobey me, I'll flunk you and personally make sure you'll never practice medicine anywhere in your life. Got it?"

Logan nodded his head starting to feel even more uncomfortable by now.

"Get up," she said.

Logan immediately did as he was told. She walked around him looking him up and down and Logan's heart hammered away in his chest. What was going on?

"Hm. You're a handsome one," she said.

Logan almost felt as if she was undressing him with her eyes. He shivered.

"Got a first name?" She asked him. Her voice was still ice cold.

" L-L-Logan," he stammered.

"Well, Logan," she said. "Let's make sure that you understood everything I just told you. Start unbuttoning your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked. He just hoped he didn't hear what his professor was saying.

"You heard me," she told him. "Start unbuttoning your shirt and take it off."

"Why?" Logan asked feeling all confused.

"Because you're hot and I wanna have some fun with you during these stupid sessions," she said smirking evilly. "And didn't I tell you to not ask questions and just obey me? I will flunk you and make sure you'll never work. Hear me! So, what about it?"

"I … have a-a g-g-girlfriend," Logan stammered nervously.

"I don't give a damn," she answered coldly. "If you want to graduate, you'll do what I tell you to do and we'll have some fun together. Or at least, you'll make sure that I'll have fun. Now get started already."

Logan's hands were shaking, but nevertheless he started to unbutton his dress shirt. He silently hoped she would end it at that.

"Take off the shirt and throw it on the floor," she said as Logan reached his last button.

He did as he was told and she moved closer towards him letting her hair loose in the process.

"Hmm," she said scanning his upper body. "You work out, huh?" She let her long fingers travel down from his bare chest to his washboard abs.

Logan visibly shivered.

"Nice," she went on. "Let's see what else you are hiding. Take off your pants."

"But …," Logan started only to be cut off straight away.

"Yeah, your butt is cute," she answered him harshly. "No questions, remember. Get on with it!"

Logan was starting to tremble all over by now.

"Do you wanna flunk, Logan?" She threatened. "Because I can easily do that. It's your choice, really. Wasn't it your dream to become a doctor one day?"

Logan's trembling hands went to his belt buckle and he slowly started to remove it. He swallowed and undid his button and the zipper to his skinny jeans.

"Still waiting," she said. "Get a move on. I'm starting to lose my patience here."

Logan closed his eyes as he started to undo his pants.

"Toss them away and stand up," she said.

As Logan did as he was told, she walked over to him and pushed him all the way up to the wall in her office. Her hands wandered all over his body. Logan was trembling like a leaf by now. He didn't know what to do or what was happening to him.

"Let's have a little fun, now," she whispered seductively in his ear as her hands were all over his bare chest and abdomen again.

Logan couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He was terrified by now!

"What's this? Are we crying, 'doctor'?" She mocked him. "You know doctors don't cry, right? You're not supposed to show your emotions. And I hate cry baby's. So stop your whining and crying and man up."

"Please, don't do this," he said still crying. He was still trembling like a leaf.

"Why not? I'd love to get to know this handsome guy a little better," she said touching Logan's body again.

He flinched and trembled even more as his professor's hands were all over his body by now. Tears were spilling down his pale cheeks.

"No, please," was all he managed to choke out.

"I see. You've never done this before now, have you?" She asked smirking evilly. "Well, that's even more fun for me! This is going to be such a great semester."

Logan couldn't stop crying and his body shook violently all over. His breathing was erratic and he was desperately trying to hide his body from his professor. He curled up into a ball as he slid down against the cold wall. He so wished he could block out what happened to him just minutes ago …

"That was fun," she stated without even showing remorse for what she just put the raven haired boy through. "We should do that again sometime soon."

She walked over to his clothes and threw them at him.

"Get dressed," she ordered.

Logan grabbed his clothes and hastily started to get dressed again which wasn't easy as he was still shaking badly. As he was nearly dressed, his professor grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt.

"Not a word about this to anyone," she said viciously. "If you talk about what happened, I'll say that you came on to me. You'll get flunked and you'll never be a doctor in your life. Is that clear? I hold all the cards here."

Logan nodded his head still shaking badly.

"Get a grip, cry baby," she said slapping him hard.

Finally, she let Logan leave. There was no one else in the hallway and Logan was relieved. He could hardly walk as he was in so much pain and he couldn't stop trembling and crying. How was he supposed to face his friends? And what had he done to deserve this? Logan felt awful. He was close to hyperventilating and did his utmost best to get a grip on his breathing. But the worst part was that he felt so dirty and used. He so desperately wanted to take a shower and go to bed. He suddenly remembered that Camille was out with Jo to shoot some scenes in New York for a couple of days, so he decided to go to her apartment and take the much needed shower before facing his friends.

He was still shaking like a leaf when he let the hot water run and started to undress once again. As he saw his naked body in Camille's full length mirror, he felt even worse. He jumped into the shower and frantically started to scrub his body, but somehow her scent was still lingering in his nostrils no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it.

After he was done, he dried himself off and got dressed again. He decided to take a pill to help him calm down. It took about half an hour for the pill to actually work and Logan decided that it was now time to head back to apartment 2J.

"Hey, bud. You finally made it!" James said walking out of the kitchen as Logan entered the apartment. He wanted to pat his friend's shoulder, but Logan visibly flinched.

"Sorry, man. Did I scare you?" James asked his friend.

"Huh. No," Logan said softly.

James and the other BTR boys immediately noticed how pale he looked and he had a distant look in his eyes.

"Loges. Are you alright?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just really tired," Logan lied trying to smile, but the smile never reached his eyes. He stood there in the middle of the room nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"Want me to make you some toast, honey?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly.

"Oh, no. I already ate a little something at the hospital," Logan lied. He didn't know he would be able to keep anything down. "I just want to go to bed. I'm super tired."

"Sure, honey," she said.

Logan went upstairs and to his shared room with Kendall. He grabbed a pair of pajamas from his closet and went to the bathroom to get ready. He looked in the mirror again and hated seeing his own reflection. Suddenly he felt the bile creep up in his throat and ran towards the toilet. He hunched over and threw up violently. He was crying again. How would he ever get rid of this feeling of being dirty and used? And how would he be able to get some much needed sleep now? This wasn't over! She made that perfectly clear to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

He just sat there for a while with his stomach doing strange flip flops. He felt horrible! How was he supposed to sleep? He also knew he had to face Mrs. Knight and his friends again in the morning as well as his supervisor at the hospital. He would need to get a grip again, but he had no clue how at the moment. His stomach seemed to have settled down finally and Logan decided to go to bed. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Kendall walked in. Logan hurriedly scrambled to his feet and backed away from the door.

"Oh, hey buddy," Kendall said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought you were sleeping already."

His friend looked white as a sheet and seemed somehow nervous.

"Loges, are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asked his best friend.

"Fine," Logan mumbled nervously as Kendall had his eye on the raven haired boy.

"You threw up, didn't you?" Kendall asked.

"No …," Logan started only to be cut off by his friend.

"Don't lie to me, Logan," Kendall said. "I know you. By the way your shirt is covered in vomit."

Logan looked down and now noticed the stains on his shirt. He felt even more awful.

"What is going on with you, Logan?" Kendall asked him worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I'm just sick, I guess," Logan answered him. Deep down inside of him a voice was screaming out to tell his best friend he had just been abused. But he just couldn't! She would flunk him! She meant it. He knew. It wasn't just a threat. And what if she did flunk him and tell the world he hit on her? That would be bad for the band as well as for his medical career. Besides, how could he prove what she had done to him?

LOGAN!

He nearly jumped out of his skin!

"I've been trying to ask you why you threw up for the last five minutes, but you just zoned out. So, why did you throw up?" Kendall asked his friend.

"I have no idea," Logan lied. "Probably something I ate."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked clearly not buying his excuse.

Logan nodded his head. Kendall walked up to him and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy protectively. Logan visibly flinched as his friend tried to 'touch' him.

"It's okay. I've got you," Kendall said. "Let's get you to bed and I'll also get you a clean shirt."

He helped Logan sit down on his bed.

"Take of your shirt," Kendall said while checking Logan's dresser for a clean shirt.

Logan trembled all over once again as Kendall's words triggered a flashback of the events that occurred earlier.

LOGAN!

"What?" He said trembling even more if that was possible.

"I asked you to take of your shirt and I've got you a clean one. You've zoned out again. What is going on with you? You never do that!" Kendall stated. "And why are you trembling?"

"Trembling? I'm just shivering," Logan lied. "I'm cold. That's probably because I'm not feeling too well."

He was glad Kendall seemed to buy his excuse as he handed him the clean shirt and threw the dirty one into the hamper in their bathroom. Logan still sat on his bed trembling or shivering as he called it.

"Come on, bud. Lie down," Kendall said softly. "I'll tuck in you so you're nice and warm. Maybe you'll feel a whole lot better in the morning."

Logan did as he was told and his best friend put his comforter on top off him to cover him up.

"Good night, Logie," he said softly.

"Good night, Kendall," Logan answered.

He shut his eyes and prayed he would fall asleep soon. After a while, he did fall asleep in a rather restless sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his bed waking up his roommate in the events while occasionally yelling 'no' in his sleep.

Kendall crawled out of bed and sat down on his distressed friend's bed gently trying to shake him so he'd wake up.

"Logie? Buddy? Logan? Wake up. Come on," he whispered softly. "It's alright, bud. It's just a nightmare. I'm here for you!"

Logan woke up and sat up straight. Beads of sweat were visible on his forehead and he was close to hyperventilating.

"It's okay," Kendall said again putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

He flinched once again.

"Okay, Loges. Now concentrate on your breathing," Kendall said trying to calm his friend down. "Breathe in and out very slowly. Come on! You can do it!"

Logan listened to his friend and tried to do as he was told.

"What is going on with you, Logan? Tell me the truth," Kendall said.

"Nothing," Logan said trying so badly to smile. "It was just some stupid nightmare. I think I should stop watching horror movies to relax. Just go back to bed, Kendall. I'm going to use the bathroom for a second and go back to bed as well."

Kendall left it at that for now and Logan hurriedly went to the bathroom. He decided he needed another something to help him calm down. He grabbed a little tablet and swallowed it down with some water. He just hoped he would make it through the rest of the night without any problems.

Kendall was snoring softly when Logan left the bathroom and snuck back to his bed. He felt bad for not telling his friend what was going on. He so badly wanted to tell someone and be comforted. He had never been more scared in his entire life. But he also knew his professor was serious about the threat. Logan crawled back in bed and pulled his comforter up to his ears. He closed his eyes and hoped he'd fall asleep soon, but he had no such luck. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes, he could hear the cold voice of his professor instructing him what to do. He could also feel her hands travel all over his body and he felt exposed again. It was as if he could even sense the pain he had been in all over again. Hot tears trickled down his cheeks and he was unable to stop them. How was he supposed to handle this?

Somehow, Logan had managed to fall asleep. But he hadn't slept that long. As he woke up the next morning, he almost looked like a zombie. He stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. He let the water run and took off his pajamas. He shivered as he saw his own reflection in the mirror. He quickly jumped into the shower and let the hot water pour all over him. He scrubbed his skin with the shower gel and washed his raven black hair once again. As he was finished, he grabbed a large towel and draped it around his body. He remembered that he hadn't brought a set of clean clothes to wear and made his way to his closet in his shared bedroom. He was half way through the room when Kendall came barging in. Logan shrieked.

"Chill, dude," Kendall said. "It's only me."

Logan desperately wanted to hide.

"Oh, come on, Logie. Don't be shy!" Kendall said. "We've been in hockey together for years where we always took showers together as a team, remember? I have seen you in less than a large towel before."

He noticed how upset his friend was.

"You know what. I'll leave you to it," Kendall said softly. "I'll come back when you're dressed and downstairs."

He turned on his heels and left the room.

Logan sighed and sat down on his bed. He buried his head in his hands and cried. It took him a while to calm down again. He stood up and made his way to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a neat dress shirt as well as a sweater vest to wear. He made his way back to the bathroom where he got dressed and styled his hair. He also tried to get rid of any traces of crying earlier on.

"Hey, man. Back already?" James joked as Kendall re-appeared at the breakfast table within minutes still dressed in his pajamas. "Planning on launching a new style?"

"No. I just ran into my roommate and he nearly jumped out of his skin as I saw him wrapped up in a large towel," Kendall explained.

"But we used to shower together like all the time," Carlos replied all confused.

"That's what I told him," Kendall went on. "But he seemed to freak out even more. Something is going on with him."

"Like what?" James asked getting all curious by now.

"I haven't got the slightest clue," Kendall answered his friends. "I just wish he would open up to me. I mean, he had the worst nightmare ever. I had to wake him up basically and he was trembling like a leaf."

"He is probably just stressed," James said trying to comfort his friend.

"I don't know, James," Kendall said. "It seems like something else is troubling him. Let's just hope you're right and that it's just the stress of this whole internship of his."

Meanwhile, Logan had dragged himself downstairs.

"Hey, bud," James said happily.

"Hey," Logan managed to reply weakly.

He walked up to the counter and grabbed a bowl and filled it with his beloved cereal: honey nut cheerios. He also grabbed a cup and filled it with milk. He sat down at the breakfast table with his band mates. He ever so slowly started to munch on his cereal. Nobody said a word and they all had their eyes glued on their small friend. Logan started to feel even more uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked breaking the silence, but never making any eye contact.

"Aren't we supposed to ask you that question?" Kendall asked his best friend.

"Kendall, I told you I'm fine," Logan answered. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really am. It's just that I'm really stressed out about this whole internship as a surgeon. You know! It's kind of hard and stressful and I guess I'm terrified of making any mistakes. It is a human life we're dealing with here, right."

"Yeah. And we understand that, bud," Kendall said softly patting Logan's back. "But we also know that you'll make a wonderful doctor when you graduate, because you are such a caring and smart person. You'll make it through! I can assure you that! You just have to believe in yourself."

Logan nodded his head and tried to smile. 'If only they knew', he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Logan hurried out of the apartment and nearly ran towards his car. He was already running late. He all but jumped into his car, buckled up and started driving towards the hospital. He tried to convince himself to just focus on his supervisor during the day and to block out everything else. Maybe she was just testing him yesterday? As he arrived at the hospital, Logan parked his car in the designated area and walked in. He walked up to the locker room and grabbed his white lab coat. He smiled as his eyes scanned over his nametag: Dr. Logan Mitchell, assistant surgeon. He sighed and got up in search of his supervisor in the coffee room.

"Ah, Logan, my boy," the man said happily. "You're here! Grab yourself a cup of coffee or tea or something and we'll talk about what we'll be doing today."

"Sounds great, sir," Logan answered him politely.

The both of them sat down and Logan's supervisor explained that they wouldn't only do rounds that day, but he would also get the opportunity to scrub in on a real surgery for the first time.

"I really think you're up to that already," he explained to Logan. "It's a very simple procedure really."

"Thanks," Logan stammered. He was glad that his supervisor trusted him this much already, but he was also scared that he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

"Don't worry. We'll be there with you every step of the way," his supervisor explained. "But you really do need the practice."

Logan had to admit that he was actually proud of himself. He received a copy of the patient's file and was told to read it through. He decided to stay in the coffee room for a little while and studied the file. It was a very simple procedure indeed. His supervisor returned to the coffee room half an hour later and he asked Logan to go on rounds with him once more and he was also invited to take part in the consults his supervisor had that day at the hospital. It turned out to be a busy day for Logan once more.

He was glad when lunch time came and he managed to sit down with some of his fellow students and his supervisor to eat some much needed lunch. Logan listened in on the conversation and also participated from time to time. He was able to clear his mind from the horrible things that went on the day before until he spotted her.

Logan immediately froze. His heartbeat sped up once again and he felt all uncomfortable. The lady professor had spotted him sitting at the table and stared at him with her ice cold eyes. Logan visibly shuddered. An evil smirk appeared on her hard features. _Focus_, he told himself. _Keep listening to the conversation and don't mind her. Block her out! She can't harm you now!_

"Doctor Mitchell? Logan? Are you alright?" His supervisor asked him suddenly.

"Huh?" Logan asked not completely able to focus on the question he got just yet.

"Are you okay? You've paled all of a sudden?" He said.

"Oh .. uh … Yeah. I'm sorry," Logan stammered. "It's just that I didn't get that much sleep last night. I tend to kind of stress out a lot." He blushed ever so slightly.

"I understand that perfectly," his supervisor started. "But you don't need to worry. You are an excellent doctor. You'll succeed without any problems at all. All you need to focus on is to stay calm at all times. Don't worry! I'll help you."

"Thanks," Logan answered.

As they finished their lunch hour it was time to scrub in for the surgery. Logan followed his supervisor and he instructed him what he should do. They disinfected their hands at first. Afterwards some of the nurses who worked at the operating theatre helped them into their green aprons and also helped them with their masks and their surgical gloves. Logan looked in the mirror and was impressed. He looked like a real surgeon by now.

"Let's do this, Dr. Mitchell," his supervisor said.

Logan followed him. The patient was already sedated and was lying on the operating table. All the necessary equipment was already neatly organized onto a green cloth and the nurses were stand by to start the procedure.

"Alright. Here we go!" Logan's supervisor said before they started. "This is Dr. Mitchell. He is my assistant and he will be doing this procedure today."

Logan's breath hitched.

"M-m-me?" He stammered.

"Yes. Trust me. You can do this," the man said. "And I'm with you every step of the way."

Logan swallowed and stepped closer to his patient. His heart hammered in his chest and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Logan," his supervisor said. "Take a deep breath in and let it all out. All you need to do is believe in yourself. You're more than ready."

Logan listened and finally said with confidence in his voice: "Let's do this!"

He began to explain what he would be doing and his supervisor merely had to agree. Logan took a deep breath and grabbed the scalpel as he began his very first surgery. He successfully managed the patient's appendix and was now finishing up the job stitching his patient back up. He was doing fine and would be recovering very soon. The patient was wheeled out to the recovery unit and Logan followed his supervisor out of the operating theatre.

"I would like to be the very first to congratulate you, Dr. Mitchell," his supervisor said. "You've done a wonderful job in there. You'll make such a great surgeon. You would be a wonderful addition to the team. What would you think about joining my team once you've graduated?"

"Are you serious?" Logan asked completely surprised.

"Dead serious, young man," the supervisor replied. "Do you need some time to think about it?"

No, I don't," Logan said smiling brightly for the first time. "I'll do it. It will be an honor for me, sir."

"Well, that's settled then," his supervisor said happily.

Logan was so happy for the rest of the day that he didn't even think about the psychology training he was supposed to go to at the end of the day. When it was finally time to go, he was still in a daze. As he walked through the hall down to his professor's office, he started to vividly remember what had happened. He started to walk a bit slower silently hoping and praying it was a one-time event. He swallowed and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said with that same ice cold voice.

Logan walked in and closed the door behind him. He just stood their nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"Finally," she said. "That took you a long time to get here." She stood up from her desk chair and walked towards him.

Logan froze. It was as if someone was choking him! The professor walked around him still checking him out and Logan wanted nothing else but to run out of the room and hide somewhere safe.

"So, cry baby," she started as venom coated her every word. "Did you ever stop crying yesterday?"

Logan nodded his head not daring to do anything else. He was frightened all over again.

"You were lucky that this was your first time," she said evilly. "If you so much as cry now, I'll punish you and you'll need to come to me more often so I can have my way with you."

Logan didn't even dare to blink at this time.

"Fine. Let's not keep me waiting much longer," she said smiling. "I have a nice session planned in the next room. Get in there!"

She pushed Logan towards the door connecting her office to the next room. All of a sudden she grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt.

"You didn't tell anyone what went on between us, did you?" She said.

"N-n-n-no," Logan stammered. He was shaking like a leaf again.

"Good," she said as she pushed him some more.

Logan entered the next room and noticed that it actually was an examination room. His professor entered right after him and locked the door. There was no escape now! Logan's heartbeat sped up again.

"So," she said standing right in front of Logan letting her hair loose once again. "You're part of a famous boy band. Am I right?"

Logan nodded his head softly.

"That means that you are able to sing and dance," she said smirking viciously. "Let's check that just to make sure."

"She walked over to the stereo.

"It is you that wrote 'Time of our Life'. Am I right?" she asked him.

"Y-y-yes," Logan stammered.

"Great," she said turning her face to him. "Once I press play, I want you to dance for me and seduce me with this song. And remember, you'll do whatever I tell you to do. Got it?"

Logan nodded. She pressed play and Logan nervously started to execute some of his dance routines. The song had merely begun, as his professor said: "Loose the sweater vest."

Logan did as he was told to frightened to object or to disobey his professor.

"Unbutton your shirt very slowly," she said sitting on the edge of the exam table. "And I mean very slowly. I want you to seduce me, Logan, remember?"

His trembling hands went to the buttons on his dress shirt ever so slowly as he was instructed. But he had a hard time trying to seduce her at all. He was terrified by now.

"Come over here," she instructed him as he had unbuttoned his shirt.

She yanked the shirt violently off of his body and nearly tore it to pieces. Logan felt as if he was about to pass out from stress. He shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly he felt her undo his belt buckle and pull it out of his jeans. Before he could even register fully what was happening, she undid his button and zipper and pulled his pants down.

"Oh no," he whimpered as his eyes were filled to the brim by now with unshed tears.

"Oh, yes. We will. Whether you like it or not," she said harshly. "And remember. I don't want to see a single tear escape from those cute brown eyes of yours. "Now stop complaining and get on the table."

Logan swallowed and tried to block out what was about to happen to him. He had to force himself not to cry. Not only did she humiliate him, she also hurt him both physically and mentally. She just loved to torture the poor boy. Logan shut is eyes tightly as he knew what was about to come and pretended to be somewhere else. Letting his mind wonder off to someplace nice and safe, seemed to do the trick for a while. That was until she made him sing "Worldwide" while she took advantage of the poor boy.

The torment seemed to take forever and Logan was sure that he would pass out at any moment for sure. But somehow, he managed to stay conscious. As she had her way with him, she yanked him roughly off of the table and just pushed him. Logan was so weakened by now, that he fell to the ground.

"You're pathetic," she said with an icy voice. "Get dressed and get out of my sight. You've got two minutes."

Logan hurriedly scrambled to his feet and started to get dressed desperately trying to hide his body from the eyes of his professor. He wasn't even finished buttoning up his shirt nor did he had time to put on his socks and shoes as she pushed him out into the cold deserted hallway. Logan ran down the hall as fast as he could on his bare feet and to the first restroom he could find on his way out of the building. His hands were shaking so badly that buttoning up his shirt once again was a hard job. He sat down on the cold tile floor and put on his socks and shoes and tied his shoelaces while hot tears once again trickled down his face.

He felt horrible! As he stood up, he saw his own reflection in the mirror. He hated the image he saw. His eyes were red rimmed and tears were still pouring down his pale cheeks. Logan checked the pocket of his jeans and found another pill to help him calm down. But one didn't even do the trick, so he decided to take a second one. The pills made him feel numb as he walked back to his car and drove to the Palm Woods. Luckily for him, there wasn't so much traffic at this hour of the night and if he was lucky enough his friends would all be asleep by now. He had no idea how he would face them now!

As he entered the apartment, he noticed that everyone had already gone to bed. He tiptoed to his bedroom and grabbed his pajamas that were neatly folded on his bed and walked over to the bathroom. He let the hot water run and stripped of all of his clothes. Shivers ran down his spine as he looked at his own naked body. He so hated himself right now. He felt dirty and used all over again and he angrily threw all of his clothes into the hamper. He stood underneath the water tap for about an hour frantically scrubbing his skin until he almost bled and washed his hair four times. He finally got out of the shower and dried himself off, when he felt sick to his stomach all over again. He hunched over and threw up shaking like a leaf once again. Tears were running down his cheeks and he wasn't able to control the waterworks at all. He spent a large part of the night hugging the toilet seat while throwing up every once in a while and he cried until he officially ran out of tears …


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and following and stuff. I simply love to read your comments. I have been thinking about a possible name to fit the 'evil witch', but I came up blank. Do you guys have any suggestions? Please let me now.**

**I agree with most of you. She totally is an evil witch! She seems to totally have it in for Logan. On the one hand she seems to really hate him and on the other hand you might think she's attracted to him. You'll find out somewhere in this story what her 'real' motives are …**

CHAPTER 4

When his stomach finally seemed to settle down, Logan tiptoed back to his bed and hid underneath his comforter. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep, but the events of the evening seemed to keep flashing before his very eyes over and over again. _Why? Why does this keep happening to me? I have been bullied all my life, until I met my best friends. But now even as I am almost an adult, things keep on going horribly wrong. I so hate myself right now. What will happen when Camille finds out? She will no doubt dump me! She'll never want to be with me again after this. Heck, I wouldn't even want to be with me right now. How could I do this to her? She was supposed to be my first. Why am I so weak? Maybe I should just stand up to 'her'. But what if she does what she says she'll do and crush my dreams? I've worked so hard to get here. I can't back out now. I don't know what to do … I just don't know … I so badly need someone to help me. _Hot tears trickled down his pale cheeks once again as he silently cried himself to sleep.

What he didn't know, was that Kendall had woken up when he had crawled into bed. Kendall was still worried sick about his friend. He kept pretending to be asleep, but had kept a secretive eye on his best friend's whereabouts. Even in the darkness, Kendall had noticed that his friend was trembling all over and almost hid underneath his comforter. His heart nearly broke as he heard soft sobs escape from his best friend's mouth. This was not normal at all! He so badly wanted to jump out of bed and drag the truth out of his best friend, but he realized that he couldn't do that. Logan had to come to him for help this time. That's if he wanted help.

Kendall woke up early the next morning as he heard the shower run once again. _Is Logan taking a shower again?_" He asked himself. Logan had indeed decided he needed to shower once again to get rid of the dirty feeling, although that didn't seem to do the trick. He had frantically scrubbed his body once again and also washed his hair once more. As he exited the bathroom with the towel draped around his waist, Kendall sat up straight in bed. Logan panicked straight away and forgot to breathe for a minute with him ending up passing out. Kendall nearly flew out of bed and was able to catch Logan before he fell to the floor. He very gently lay the poor boy down on the cold tile bathroom floor.

"No. No, please!" Logan screamed on top of his lungs as he regained consciousness.

Kendall softly put his hand on Logan's shoulder to help him calm down.

"It's alright, Loges. It's okay," he said softly. "You're safe now. Whatever it is, it can't hurt you now. Shh."

Logan opened his dark brown eyes and Kendall read pure terror in them. He flinched and desperately tried to hide his body from Kendall.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay! It's just me!" Kendall said trying to get through to his friend.

Kendall noticed that Logan looked terrible. His eyes were all red and puffy and the skin on his body was also bright red.

"Logan, what is going on with you? Tell me now!" Kendall instructed.

But Logan kept his mouth shut and his breathing sped up.

"You don't fool me, Logan," Kendall went on. "You look terrible! It seems like you've been crying all night long and what the heck happened to your skin? Did you try to wash it all off?"

Logan still said nothing but trembled like a leaf. It didn't help his case that Mrs. Knight now entered the bathroom looking worried as she had heard Logan scream. He scrambled all the way to the back of the bathroom and desperately tried to shield his body from their eyes. He was close to hyperventilating by now.

"It's alright, sweetie," she said trying to get him to calm down. "We're here for you now. Everything is going to be fine!"

But neither of them could get through to Logan. It was as if he didn't even recognize them!

"What is going on with him?" Mrs. Knight asked her son.

"I don't know, mom. He doesn't even open up to me," Kendall said worriedly. "He hasn't slept all night and it must be something serious if he acts like this."

Mrs. Knight walked up to Logan and sat down on the floor beside him. Logan so desperately wanted to run away, but he couldn't. She wanted to pull the distressed boy into her arms to get him to calm down, but Logan kept backing away. Meanwhile Kendall had brought Logan's bathrobe and he nearly tore the garment out of his friend's hands as he put it on and hid is body underneath the robe.

"For heaven's sake, Logan. What is going on with you?" Kendall said now getting slightly mad.

"N-n-n-no-nothing," Logan stammered meanwhile gasping for much needed air.

"This is not nothing," Kendall said. "I've never seen you like this before. This is serious! Tell us what is going on with you."

"I'm calling the doctor," Mrs. Knight whispered to Kendall as she left the room. "Keep a close eye on him."

But no matter what he tried, Logan refused to open up to him.

It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive and Kendall was glad to see him entering the bathroom. Logan was still having a serious panic attack. The doctor walked straight up to him and sat down beside the distressed boy.

"It's alright. Logan, is it?" He asked very gently.

Logan managed to nod.

"You're having a panic attack. I'll give you something to help you calm down, okay. Now it's something very strong, so you'll probably feel very drowsy and tired afterwards."

He prepared an injection and gently rolled up the sleeve of Logan's bathrobe. Logan's eyes went wide as he was terrified of needles.

"You'll be just fine. Trust me," the doctor said as he administered the injection.

Logan so badly wanted to scream, but he couldn't. It felt like his whole body was getting numb. He could hardly move or even concentrate anymore. His eyelids were getting heavier by the minute and soon he was out like a light. The doctor very gently helped him to lay down on the cold floor.

"Could you please examine him?" Kendall almost begged the doctor. "I know something is seriously wrong with him, but he refuses to open up to any of us."

"Sure, but let's put him on his bed first," the doctor said.

Kendall helped the doctor and was glad that his best friend was such a light weight. He helped his unconscious friend out of his bathrobe, so the doctor could do his job.

"Mmm," the doctor said after a while. "He does have a high blood pressure right now and his heartbeat is going really fast too. Has he been complaining about anything lately?"

"He's always really tired," Kendall said. "And he seems nervous all the time, although Logan really stresses out easily. He just seems more nervous the past couple of days."

"Any recent changes?" The doctor asked.

"Well, he started his internship as a surgeon this week," Kendall said.

"My guess is that he has overworked himself," the doctor stated. "An internship, especially one in surgery, is pretty tough. If your friend stresses out easily, than he'll no doubt will suffer a bit more now. He is probably just exhausted and really needs to take some time off to rest. I'll prescribe him some much needed rest. He should be fine again in a week or so."

Logan slept through most of the day due to the injection he got. Finally, he opened his eyes and noticed all 3 of his friends sitting on Kendall's bed.

"Hey, Logie," Carlos said happy that his friend woke up again finally.

"What's going on?" Logan groggily asked.

"Don't you remember?" James asked him.

Logan shook his head.

"You had a panic attack in the bathroom," Kendall started to explain. "We called the doctor and he gave you a shot to help you calm down. You've slept the entire day."

"What?" Logan exclaimed sitting up. "I can't. I need to go to the hospital. My internship …"

"Now you listen to me, Logan," Kendall answered him. "You overworked yourself and you need to rest for at least a week."

"But …," he started.

"No buts," James said. "Your supervisor already knows and he said you really needed the rest. He too had noticed that you were overworking yourself."

A part of him was super glad that he didn't have to go to the hospital for a week. She wouldn't be able to harm him now. Right?

"By the way, Camille and Jo are home again. I've told Cami what was going on with you and she'll be here shortly to take care of you," Kendall said.

"Better wear a pair of pajamas, bud," James teased. "She might not be able to resist you if she sees you like this and you do need to rest."

Logan looked at himself and noticed that he was only clad in his boxer briefs. Kendall had already walked over to Logan's dresser and brought him a pair of warm pajamas to wear. Logan eagerly accepted them and slipped on the pajama pants and pulled the shirt over his head. He was feeling much more comfortable by now.

"Hey, Loges. Why is your skin al red like that?" James asked his friend getting curious.

"Oh .. uh .. that," Logan stammered. "Uh .. I guess I'm allergic to the body wash I've used."

There was a loud knock on the door of the apartment and seconds later Mama Knight was telling Camille she could find Logan in his bedroom. The bedroom door nearly flew open as Camille entered and she ran towards her boyfriend. She sat on his bed and immediately pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much," she said in between kisses.

Logan closed his eyes and enjoyed his girlfriend's kiss. It was such a tender, loving kiss. Logan opened his eyes again and flinched.

"What's wrong?" She asked all worried. "Why did you flinch?"

"Oh .. uh … I thought you were going to slap me," he said trying to smile, but there was something different about his smile. It never reached his eyes and so his cute dimples never showed.

"No, baby," she said softly. "I was going to caress your cheek."

"Okay," Logan said. He swallowed and tried not to flinch this time. He certainly hoped this wouldn't trigger any flashbacks.

"Oh .. uh .. wait, Cami," he said frantically. "I .. uh .. need to go to the bathroom first."

He hurried out of bed and nearly ran to the bathroom. He checked his bag in the bathroom and pulled out two tablets to help him calm down. He hurriedly swallowed them down with some water and went back to bed. As the tablets made him feel numb, he didn't mind his girlfriend caressing his cheek or running a hand through his raven black hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In the mood to write today. I have a stupid cold which takes away most of my energy to do basically anything else, so I decided to just write to new chapters tonight. I hope you guys will like them.**

CHAPTER 5

Logan was glad to spend the rest of the week in the safety of apartment 2J. He kept pretending to everyone that he was alright, although he wasn't by far. He zoned out regularly during conversations with his friends or girlfriend, he remained distant and usually flinched when someone tried to touch him and he kept having these horrible nightmares. His friends had all noticed that he almost never smiled anymore or when he would smile, the smile would never reach his eyes. He always had an utterly hurt look on his pale features. One very obvious change in his character was that he showered at least four times a day! The boys knew Logan was a health freak and a very neat person, but even this behavior was odd for him.

"That's weird," Mrs. Knight muttered the next morning as she entered the kitchen.

Carlos, James and Kendall were having breakfast with Katie and Logan was still fast asleep or so they thought.

"What's wrong, mom?" Kendall asked.

"We are out of shampoo and body wash again," she said. "I swear I bought these just a week ago and now they're empty again."

"Don't look at me," James stated smugly. "It wasn't me. I let my mom send me my very own Cuda products and nobody touches those."

"It sure isn't me," Carlos stated happily.

"I know exactly who uses up all the body wash and shampoo," Kendall said sighing.

"Who!" Everyone else nearly yelled.

"Logan," he simply stated.

"Logan?" Carlos said raising his eyebrows. "Why would he do that? I mean, we know he's a clean person and everything, but …"

"Have you guys noticed that he takes about 4 showers a day?" Kendall asked.

"I did," James responded. "But why?"

"I have no idea," Kendall said sighing once again. "I so wish he'd open up to me."

Meanwhile, Logan had gotten out of bed and dragged himself downstairs. He had heard part of the conversation as he entered the kitchen.

"Look who decided to join us," Katie said.

"Uh … hi," Logan timidly said. Everyone was staring at him and he got all uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked worriedly. She stood up and walked over to the small boy to check his fever.

Logan zoned out again and froze.

"Please, please. No," he begged hardly audible.

"Sweetie, it's alright," Mrs. Knight said as she wanted to wrap the boy protectively in her arms.

As soon as she touched him, Logan flinched and started to tremble all over again.

"Sweetie, it's just me," she said softly running her hand through his damp raven black hair.

It was like she didn't get through to the boy. His friends tried as well, but no one seemed to get him to snap out of it.

"LOGAN!" Katie yelled on top of her lungs as she hit him in the face.

"Aw," Logan said rubbing his sore cheek. He acted as if nothing else happened. "Katie, why did you hit me?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Loges, you've zoned out again," Kendall said. "What's up with you? You have been home for almost a week now. You should feel better by now."

"I am," Logan hurriedly answered. "It's just ..I .. uh .. Well, it's …"

"You call this normal behavior, Logan?" Kendall said. "We hardly recognize you. You flinch whenever we try so much as to touch you, you zone out like all the time, you never ever smile anymore and you shower like 4 times a day every day."

Logan was so conflicted. He wanted to tell them so badly what was going on, but he couldn't. He needed to be comforted right now and he so longed for this ordeal to be over, but he had no idea how to get out of the situation.

"I'm fine so get off of my case," he said snappily. He turned on his heels and ran back up to his room.

His friends, Mrs. Knight and Katie remained speechless. They never ever witnessed an outburst from the genius like that before.

"What was that?" Carlos was the first one to speak out loud again. "That so wasn't like our little Logie."

"Something is definitely going on," Kendall answered. "If he doesn't open up to us, we need to figure it out ourselves."

Logan had run upstairs, fell into his bed curled up into a ball and hid underneath the safety of his comforter. He was crying so hard he almost choked. He hated feeling this way! When he calmed down finally, he slumped back to the bathroom and grabbed another pill from his bag. The only thing that kept him going now was the occasional pill that helped him to calm down. To act at least somewhat normal, Logan needed to take a pill every two to three hours by now. He usually took an extra dose when he went on a date with Camille, so he would be able to let her touch him without feeling sick to his stomach. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was addicted by now and made sure nobody found out about him taking the much needed tablets to get through the day.

As soon as he swallowed the tablet, he felt calm again. Logan decided to get dressed and head back downstairs. He knew he would have to apologize to his best friend for snapping at him earlier. When he came down again, everyone was trying to act normal. His friends were playing a game of Battleblast and Logan decided to join them.

"Hey," he said softly. "Mind if I join the game."

"Not at all," Carlos said smiling as he handed his best friend one of the controllers.

"Uh … Kendall," he said hardly above a whisper.

Kendall paused the game and looked at his best friend and roommate. He was still somewhat mad at Logan from snapping at him earlier, but when he noticed his friend's dark brown puppy dog eyes he couldn't stay mad for long.

"I'm sorry. I really am for snapping at you earlier," he said softly.

"It's okay, Logie," Kendall said. "Don't worry about it!"

They bro hugged and this time Logan didn't flinch. Kendall took a mental note, but he had no idea that his friend had turned to pills to control his odd behavior. What worried Logan the most was that he had to get back to his internship and especially the training program on Monday. He would have to leave the safe surroundings of the Palm Woods and his friends and would have to face up to 'her' again.

Monday arrived even faster that he had expected. He left that morning anxious to start his internship again, but also terrified about what she would plan to do to him now. He had decided that he would take an extra pill or two before he entered her office at the end of the day.

He parked his car and headed for the main entrance of the hospital. He went to his locker room and grabbed his white lab coat. He was all alone in the locker room. As soon as he closed his locker, his professor's stern face appeared in front of his very eyes. Logan clumsily dropped his stethoscope to the ground.

"Missed me, Dr. Mitchell," she said seductively. "I know I have missed you!"

Logan froze. He backed up against his locker and tried to control his breathing. She let her hands wander over his chest. Logan trembled.

"You have some making up to do," she whispered in his ear. "Better be ready, handsome."

With that being said, she left the poor boy alone again in the locker room. Logan looked white as a sheet and he trembled again. He had to run into the nearest stall in the restroom and threw up. He hated feeling this way. He so hated it. After a little while, his stomach settled down again and Logan washed up a little. He checked his coat to make sure there were no stains on it. Luckily for him there weren't any! He swiftly took a little pill and swallowed it down with some water.

"Ah, Dr. Mitchell," his supervisor said when they met at the coffee room. "Feeling better again?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks," Logan answered politely.

"You still look pretty pale to me," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm always this pale looking," Logan said softly.

They talked some more and his supervisor told him to take it easy and that he had no need to stress out. He was going to make it just fine! Once again they had a busy day. His supervisor noticed what a dedicated student Logan really was and praised him. They day ended way too soon for Logan. He knew there was no escape and he had to go to his professor for his 'special program'. He went to the bathroom and quickly swallowed two more pills so he'd be numb to her touches.

He knocked on her door and she opened it straight away. Even with the pills in his system, he still shivered as her cold eyes scanned his body as he entered her office.

"Well, well," she said.

Logan swallowed hard.

"It's been way to long since I got to play with you, Logan," she said in a sharp tone that showed no remorse what so ever.

"You're going to have to pay for making me wait a whole week," she said as venom coated her every word. "Do you hear me?"

Logan nodded his head. She pushed him into the examination room once again and locked the door behind her.

"You know the drill," she said impatiently. "I bet you even dream about this at night."

Logan was glad to be in some sort of a daze as he automatically started to unbutton his shirt. She yanked the shirt off of his body when he didn't go fast enough according to her. Afterwards, she grabbed him by the belt and nearly tore it out of his jeans.

"Loose the pants," she said harshly.

She kept a close eye on Logan as he did what he was told without even flinching. He seemed to be out of it, she thought.

"Taken a pill to calm your nerves have you, Logan," she said grabbing his face in her hands and smirking evilly.

Logan merely shook his head. He didn't want her to know. He just hoped and prayed that he had convinced her enough to leave him alone about it and it seemed that way. She started her usual abuse and Logan shut his eyes tightly and tried so badly to think about something else. Even with the pills in his system, he still couldn't quite handle what was happening to him. Her hands wandered all over his skin and he so badly wanted it all to end. It seemed as she was deliberately out to hurt him this time. Not only did the abuse take much longer, it was as if she actually wanted the poor boy to scream out in pain.

Logan did his utmost best, however, not to cry and not to scream. The pills had stopped working. He was in so much pain by now.

"Aw." A slight whimper escaped from his lips.

"What was that?" She said roughly pulling him by his hair.

"N-n-no-nothing," he stammered. His heart was racing and he was so tired.

His lady professor just ignored him. After what seemed to take an eternity, the abuse finally ended. She got up and - as usual - picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"Get out of my sight," she said.

"But …," Logan tried.

She slapped him harsh in the face and pushed him out of her office and into the empty, deserted, ice cold hallway. Reality hit Logan in the face! There he was all alone in an empty hallway nearly freezing with his clothes in his arms and in so much pain he could hardly stand. What was he supposed to do now? He fell down onto his knees and cried so hard his entire body shook.

It seemed like he couldn't even stop the tears from falling, but he also shivered like crazy. Logan realized he had to get dressed. He tried to get up and it took him all the strength he had left in his weakened body to do the job wincing in pain from time to time. But now he also had to walk back to his car and drive. How would he pull that off? He took a deep breath and tried to start walking towards his car. But with every step he took, he felt all remaining strength leave his hurt body. He almost made it out to his car, when all of a sudden his vision went all blurry and he started to wobble on his legs. No matter how hard he tried, he lost the battle and fell unconscious on the hard concrete floor of the hospital's parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It had been a long and hard day at the hospital and Dr. Cameron was glad to finally be able to leave the hospital. He walked up to his car overthinking his day. He was glad to have such a great assistant and was glad he had asked the young dedicated doctor to become part of his team. He would turn out to be such a brilliant surgeon.

Dr. Cameron stopped in his tracks as he noticed his assistant's white car still being parked on the hospital's parking lot. He was supposed to be gone for hours now already. Maybe he just took a cab home, because he did look tired to me, he thought to himself. He walked up to his own car and put his medical bag in the trunk. But somehow, something stopped him from getting in his car. He walked over to the white car and suddenly noticed a limb body lying on the concrete floor besides the car. He ran over to the body and rolled it over onto its back only to notice that it was his very assistant. He knelt beside his unconscious form and immediately checked his vitals.

"My God, Logan. What happened to you?" He said to the unconscious young man.

He picked up Logan and carried him back inside the hospital.

"Oh my God," one of the attending nurses said. "Isn't this …"

"Dr Mitchell," Dr. Cameron answered for her. "Yes, he is. I found him lying unconscious next to his car."

He carried Logan back to one of the rooms in the ER and put him down on the hospital bed.

"Nurse, could you please check his pulse and blood pressure for me," he said. "I'm just going to grab my bag from the car real quickly. Could you also get a blood sample from him?"

The nurse nodded. Dr. Cameron was back straight away.

"His pulse is weak and his blood pressure was pretty high," the nurse informed him. "I took a blood sample and sent it to the lab already."

Dr. Cameron softly slapped Logan in the face.

"Logan? Logan? Come on. Open your eyes for me. Logan? Do you hear me?"

Very slowly Logan started to regain consciousness. His all body was shaking and he kept whimpering in pain.

"It's alright, Logan," Dr. Cameron said soothingly. "You're in the hospital. We'll take care of you. Just relax, okay."

Tears were pouring down Logan's pale cheeks.

"You need to calm down, Logan," Dr. Cameron said. "I'll give you something for the pain in a minute. Is there someone we can contact for you?"

"My f-f-fr-friends, M-m-mr-mrs. Knight a-a-and C-C-Ca-Camille," Logan answered shivering and still wincing in pain.

Dr. Cameron gave Logan's cell phone to the nurse and told her to contact them all.

"Your friends, guardian and your girlfriend will be here very soon," the nurse said trying to calm Logan down, but nothing seemed to do the trick.

"Put him on oxygen," Dr. Cameron said.

Logan's slender frame was still shivering and shaking badly and Dr. Cameron was afraid he suffered from hypothermia.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he said.

But his words triggered a very bad flashback. Logan let out an ear piercing scream. Right at that very moment, Mrs. Knight, the guys and Camille walked into the hospital all worried sick about their friend. They all ran towards his room.

"Logan, I really need you to calm down now," Dr. Cameron tried. "You're hyperventilating, young man. You need to focus again on your breathing."

"Logan, baby, please listen to the doctor. Please!" Camille begged him. She stood next to his bed and held his hand.

"Come on, Logan," the guys said in unison. "You can do this."

But nothing seemed to work. Dr. Cameron decided to give Logan a tranquillizer shot. It worked pretty quickly and Logan's breathing returned to normal. Dr. Cameron explained how they needed to get Logan out of his wet clothes now and Kendall offered to help the doctor. James and Carlos left the room with Mrs. Knight and Camille shortly.

Logan was drifting in and out of consciousness due to the drug he had received. Kendall softly tried to remove Logan's wet clothes, but the poor boy kept wincing in pain all the time.

"I would like to get him x-rayed," Dr. Cameron said.

A little while later, the guys, Mrs. Knight and Camille sat in the waiting room waiting on Logan's test results. Dr. Cameron made sure he was admitted to the hospital and he was now wheeled back to his room. Dr. Cameron met the group of friends with a worried look on his face.

"What is going on with him, doctor?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well," Dr. Cameron admitted. "I'm not really sure. There are no fractures or anything, but he does have a serious concussion when he hit his head on the concrete floor. But he kept wincing in pain the whole time we did x-rays. There is however something we found in his blood and there really is no easy way to tell you this."

"What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked as every else held their breath.

"Please let's discuss this somewhere more private," Dr. Cameron said as he motioned for the group to step into Logan's room. "Logan is addicted to tranquillizers," he softly said.

"What?" Kendall asked. "That can't be true. Not our Logie! He would never do that."

"I have proof of this in my hands," Dr. Cameron said. "If this news gets out, he can forget about his whole medical career. But I'm not about to go public with these results just like that. I believe in young Mister Mitchell here. He is a very dedicated and great doctor and I know for sure he wouldn't take these pills if he didn't need them. We need to get to the bottom of this! For now, I'll say that I prescribed him these pills for his anxiety."

"Thank you," Mrs. Knight said now genuinely worried about Logan.

The latter woke up wincing in pain once again.

Camille sat beside him on his bed and very gently ran her hand through his damp raven black hair.

"Shh," she said softly. "You're going to be okay again, baby."

Logan opened his eyes. He felt horrible! His head pounded and every muscle in his body was sore.

"Hey, Logan. You gave us all quite a scare," Dr. Cameron said softly. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Logan had a hard time focusing on the conversation. He tried his utmost best, but seemed to fail every time.

Dr. Cameron tried his best to get through to him and finally it worked.

"Logan, son. You need to tell me what happened to you? And why are you addicted to tranquillizers?" He asked.

"I'm not," Logan said in a small voice.

"Yes, you are," Dr. Cameron said. "We took a blood sample."

Logan swallowed.

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you," Dr. Cameron said. "I believe in you and I believe there is a reason for you to take these pills. So why did you start taking them?"

"I was stressed out, because of the internship," Logan lied. "T thought I wasn't able to pull it off."

"I understand, Logan," Dr. Cameron said. "But you'll do fine. Promise me that you'll stop taking these pills, okay. You don't need them."

Logan nodded his head softly.

"And what happened to you tonight? Care to tell us about that?" Dr. Cameron asked softly.

Logan rapidly thought about something anything to tell them as he couldn't reveal the truth. He was already in trouble with his addiction.

"I .. uh ..I …," he started all distressed. "I was mugged on the parking lot by some hoodlums. I guess they were looking for drugs and they just hit me with sticks and I ended up passing out."

"Oh my God, baby. That's so horrible!" Camille said as she softly tried to hug her wounded boyfriend.

"Oh, Logan. Man. We're so sorry this had to happen to you," James said and Carlos agreed.

Mrs. Knight just cried and held Logan's hand in hers.

Kendall seemed to be the only one in the room that didn't buy Logan's story


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

But Dr. Cameron also had his doubts. Off course, he hadn't known Logan that long yet, but he had a feeling the boy was hiding something from them. He didn't say anything however, but kept observing his young assistant.

"I'm calling the police," Kendall said suddenly.

"W-w-what? W-w-why?" Logan stammered.

"Loges, you've been attacked," Kendall stated. "They hurt you pretty badly and it could have been even worse. Maybe you can give them a detailed description of these hoodlums so they can be caught."

"But I'm going to be fine," Logan said. "And … uh … I don't really remember what they looked like. It was too dark to see clearly, you know. And I was just scared."

"Your friend is right," Dr. Cameron said. "You were in danger and it might also be dangerous for the rest of us. We need to get the police involved. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to attend to. I'll be back to check on you later."

"I'm going to make the call," Kendall said walking out the door too.

He met up with Dr. Cameron who had been waiting in the hallway.

"You don't believe a word he says, do you?" Dr. Cameron said to Kendall.

"Nope," Kendall admitted. "Do you believe him?"

"I believe that something has indeed happened to him, but he's too afraid to reveal it to us," he answered. "I thought it was strange that he still had his cell phone in his pocket when he was supposed to be mugged."

"So was his wallet with all of his money and his credit card," Kendall said. "I have checked his pockets when I hung up his clothes."

"Did you notice anything else about his behavior lately?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"Yep," Kendall admitted. "He never ever smiles, he flinches whenever anyone tries to touch him and he showers at least 4 times a day. And he keeps zoning out from time to time."

"Hmm and then there's the addiction that worries me," Dr. Cameron said. "I'm going to do the necessary paperwork to make it look like I've prescribed him these pills. But he really should stop taking them. I don't think it would be wise to get the police involved just yet. Your friend is too stressed right now."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Kendall said.

They talked for a little while longer, before the both of them re-entered Logan's room.

"Hey, Logie. So I called the police and explained everything that happened to you," Kendall lied. "They are not going to come over and question you as they think you've been through enough for one night. They'll patrol in the area from now one and keep a look out for everyone's safety."

"Thanks," Logan said trying his best to smile but failing miserably at it.

"Maybe it would be wise for you to see someone about this, maybe like a professional," Dr. Cameron said to Logan.

"No, please. No. I'm fine. Really!" Logan hurriedly said.

Both Kendall and Dr. Cameron frowned at his reaction, but also Camille grew a bit worried by now.

"That's fine, Logan. We won't push you," Dr. Cameron said. "You just need to talk about this and open up to us. Don't keep it all bottled up."

Logan softly nodded his head. Dr. Cameron told everyone that they needed to leave Logan, so he could get some much needed rest. Camille gave him a soft peck on his cheek and Mrs. Knight kissed his forehead tenderly. The guys all said their goodbyes and everyone told him they would be back the very next day.

Dr. Cameron checked his pulse and blood pressure again real quickly. As Logan attempted to sit up, he winced in pain again.

"Still in pain?" Dr. Cameron asked him.

"Yes," Logan shyly admitted.

"Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" he asked.

"Um .."

Logan got all uncomfortable again in the small hospital bed.

"My … uh … abdomen and … uh … I guess … uh … my legs and … uh … my head," he almost whispered.

"Not your chest?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"That to, but they hit me mostly in the stomach and on my legs, I guess," he lied some more.

"Let me examine you again real quickly," Dr. Cameron said.

As soon as he touched Logan's abdomen, Logan had to stop himself from yelling out in agony.

"That bad?" Dr. Cameron asked as he kept a close eye on the pale boy's features.

Logan merely nodded his head.

"Maybe we should check you in the morning for internal damage," Dr. Cameron said. "I really don't like this."

"No, no. That's okay!" Logan quickly said. "It's not that bad really! Probably just my muscles that are a bit sore or something."

"Hmm," Dr. Cameron said not really buying what Logan had to say. "I'll give you another strong painkiller to get you through the night and we'll see what we do in the morning."

He administered the drug and it didn't take long for Logan to fall into a peaceful sleep.

When Logan woke up the next morning, he was still in an awful lot of pain. He so badly wanted to tell someone – anyone – what had been happening to him, but he had no idea how. Maybe if Dr. Cameron indeed checked him for internal damage, he would find out.

The door to his room opened and Logan hoped that a nurse would come in carrying breakfast as he was very hungry by now. But as soon as he noticed who had walked in, his breath hitched in his throat. Logan sat up in bed pulling up his blankets to cover himself up completely.

"Well, well," his professor's ice cold voice sounded through the hospital room. "I've heard you've been admitted to the ER last night. You disappoint me, Dr. Mitchell," she mocked him. "I thought you were supposed to be a strong and smart guy who could handle the world. Boy was I wrong?"

She had an evil smile plastered on her face and Logan was too terrified to do anything. Before he could actually grasp what was happening, she slapped him hard in the face.

"Aw". Logan said softly holding his hurt cheek.

"What did you tell Dr. Cameron?" She hissed.

"N-n-nothing," Logan stammered.

"Don't you lie to me, Logan. I swear you'll regret it," she threatened.

"It's the truth. I swear!" Logan softly said. He was trembling all over again by now. "I told everyone that I've been mugged at the parking lot."

She moved even closer to him and roughly grabbed his face.

"You keep your pretty little mouth shut," she threatened. "If I so much as suspect you've told anyone what's going on, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

"I won't," Logan nearly whispered.

There was a slight knock on his door and his professor moved away from Logan's bed at once.

"Good morning. I have your breakfast for you, Dr. Mitchell," a nurse said.

"Uh … Thanks," Logan stammered.

"Good morning, Dr. Turner," the nurse greeted Logan's professor politely.

"I was checking to see how Logan was doing," she said. "But it seems like he's going to be okay, right?"

Her ice cold eyes looked at Logan and he had a hard time forming a coherent sentence.

"Yes, absolutely," he said trying to smile but failing hopelessly.

"Well, if I'm not needed anymore, I'll be on my way," she said. "I'll see you again soon, Logan."

"Yes, bye professor Turner," Logan answered as relieve washed over him.

He sighed closing his eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The nurse asked him worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Logan answered.

"If it's any comfort to you, I don't like her either," the nurse half whispered to Logan.

With that being said, she left him alone to finish his breakfast. Professor Turner's words kept lingering in his mind. _He couldn't tell anyone what was happening. I mean, what would she do? She could easily ruin his entire career. All she had to do was use his blood sample against him and it would show he was addicted to tranquillizers. He had to find a way to try and block out the pain, so Dr. Cameron wouldn't decide on checking him for internal damage._

The nurse came back a little while later to retrieve Logan's empty platter and she also checked his vitals. She wasn't even finished yet, when Dr. Cameron entered the room.

"Good morning, Logan," he said softly. "How are you feeling today, young man?"

"Better," Logan lied.

"What about the pain you're in?" Dr. Cameron asked keep a close eye on his pupil.

"Oh, that," Logan answered a little unsure. "I'm just a little sore now. That's all!"

"So, I shouldn't check you for internal damage?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," Logan said trying to sound confident.

Dr. Cameron decided to examine Logan one last time real quickly and then told him he could go home to rest as soon as his friends would pick him up. He was also told to keep away from the pills he so desperately needed.

Dr. Cameron called Kendall and he didn't take long until he appeared at the hospital with Camille. Kendall told Camille she should go over to Logan, because he wanted to have a word with Dr. Cameron.

"Will he be alright?" Kendall asked Dr. Cameron.

"Your friend is still suffering from pain," he said. "But it doesn't appear to be very serious, so he can take painkillers for that if he needs them. There is something else going on. I'm pretty sure about that, but he doesn't want to or he can't talk about it. I'll try to find out what it is, but maybe you guys can try that too?"

"We'll do our best and we'll keep you posted," he told Dr. Cameron.

As Camille walked into Logan's bedroom, he was snoring softly. She walked over to him and very gently ran her hand through his raven black hair.

"No, no. Leave me alone. Please don't do this. Please!" Logan whimpered.

"Baby, it's okay," Camille said soothingly. "It's just me."

"No …. No … Please," Logan's words were hardly above a whisper. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Logie, baby. Calm down, please. It's alright," Camille tried again.

But Logan let out an ear piercing cry again. Both Dr. Cameron and Kendall were startled by this and ran over to his room as soon as they could.

Logan was hysterical by now and he's eyes were still shut tightly. Camille was crying herself as she didn't know how to calm her boyfriend down anymore. Dr. Cameron watched his young assistant struggle with whatever was bothering him, while Kendall held the crying Camille in his arms.

"Logan," he said in a soft, yet demanding tone. "Dr. Mitchell. You need to listen to me. Whatever it is that is doing this to you, it can't hurt you now. It's not real. You are having a nightmare. Snap out of it. Open your eyes softly and you'll see. Nobody here wants to harm you in any way. You've got to trust me, Logan."

Logan's breathing slowed down a bit and his eyes fluttered open. He noticed that his supervisor, his best friend and his girlfriend were in the room with him.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hi," Dr. Cameron answered. "You were having a nasty nightmare there, young man. Care to tell us what was going on?"

"Uh …" Logan nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "I … uh … Well … It's silly really," he started.

"Don't worry about that, Dr. Cameron said.

"I … uh … was being eaten alive by zombies," Logan stated trying to make it sound as if that really had bugged him.

"Must have been horrible," Dr. Cameron answered. "I suggest you don't watch that many horror movies anymore. And you know what? I don't think they would want to eat you," he said smiling. "You don't have that much meat on those bones of yours."

Logan tried to smile too, but it wasn't even close to a genuine smile.

He then looked at Kendall with a hurt expression in his eyes as he watched him holding onto his girlfriend.

"Dude, nothing is going on between us," Kendall said almost apologetically. "I was just comforting Camille, because she was crying."

Camille wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and now ran over to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around Logan and rested her head on his chest. Logan visibly flinched.

"Logie, you've got to believe me," she said sobbing softly. "Nothing happened between Kendall and me. He was just comforting me, because I couldn't get you to calm down. Please don't break up with me. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Cami," Logan softly said. "So very much. You have no idea!" Tears were slowly running down his pale cheeks. "I believe you. And I'm sorry if I scared you guys. But it was all just a horrible nightmare."

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him burying his face in her soft brown curls. Dr. Cameron and Kendall shared a worried look. Something was definitely going on and Logan refused to tell them the truth. They were both determined to find out what is was …


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! It's so wonderful to get feedback from you. Some of you even have great ideas and I just might use some of them or some parts of them. I'm not sure yet where this is going, as I've been writing this story chapter by chapter.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter too. It's a harsh one for poor Logie once again … I left a little hint in this chapter, why Professor Turner might have it in for Logan. Maybe you'll know at the end of the chapter. Anyways, thanks again for your support! It really means a lot to me! **

CHAPTER 8

Logan was send home to rest some more. Kendall helped his friend and got him settled into the orange couch. Camille and Mrs. Knight pampered him all day long and het let them, so they wouldn't get suspicious.

Kendall decided he needed to talk to his friends and Camille about what was happening to Logan. He waited until Logan fell asleep while they were all watching a DVD together. The whole group disappeared in Kendall's and Logan's shared room.

"Okay, what's going on?" James asked. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Do you believe Logan?" Kendall asked his friends.

"What do you mean? Off course we believe him. He's our friend," Carlos said.

"I have my doubts about his story," Camille admitted.

"I don't believe you guys," James said starting to get slightly angry by now. "I mean, Kendall you're one of his closest friends and Camille you're his girlfriend! You should support him."

"I believe something did indeed happen, James," Kendall said. "I just don't think Loges is telling us the truth. That's all! But it must be something very serious if he doesn't."

"Why don't you believe him?" James asked his friend. He was clearly very upset.

"Logan claims he has been mugged, right," Kendall started. "Well, he still had his cell phone in his back pocket and also his wallet with all of his money and even his credit card."

"That's kind of odd," James answered.

"That's what I thought too," Kendall said softly. "Look Logan has definitely changed. I guess we've all noticed that."

The guys all nodded their heads.

"What about you, Camille. Have you noticed anything odd about his behavior lately?" Kendall asked her.

"Oh yes," she said. "He almost never smiles anymore or his smiles are never genuine like they used to be. He flinches whenever I try to kiss him or hug him and he tries to avoid physical contact like all the time. I can hardly get him to kiss me anymore. He seems so distant and stressed all the time. I feel like I'm losing him …" The poor girl started to cry again.

"You're not losing him, Camille," Kendall said trying to comfort her. "I know Logie is head over heels in love with you. He is so glad that you guys finally have a stable relationship. All we need to do is be there for him now. We need to find out what is going on, so we can help him. Are you guys in?"

"Yup." James and Carlos stated.

"Yeah. I am too," Camille said wiping the tears from her eyes.

The very next day, Logan went back to the hospital. He had made it clear to his supervisor that he wanted to go back to work. Although he had been a nervous wreck that morning, he knew he wasn't allowed to take anything. He had promised his supervisor and he was not going to jeopardize his future career. He so badly wanted to be on the man's team once he graduated. But he still had no idea how to handle the abusive behavior of his professor. He knew he couldn't talk to anyone about what was happening to him, but maybe his friends would start to get suspicious about his odd behavior. For now, he just had to put up with it.

Dr. Cameron kept a close eye on his pupil during the day. Logan did what he had to do and seemed to be really focusing on his internship and his studies. Dr. Cameron had grown very fond of him and so he decided he would let him operate a little more. Logan was beyond thrilled. It was everything he always wanted and he was glad he would get the opportunity.

He was able to remain calm until he had to walk to her office at the end of the day. While walking down that very hallway, he got more and more nervous with every step he took. It was as if he's legs suddenly weighed like a ton and someone was gradually choking him at the same time. All he really wanted to do was run, but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep up with whatever it was she was doing to him. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He hated his body right now! He so hated it! He felt dirty and ugly and used all the time.

She opened the door to her office, before he even had a chance to knock. Her ice cold eyes pierced into his innocent dark brown orbs. She pulled him into her office by the collar of his shirt. She pushed the poor frightened young man up against the wall.

"What have you told them?" She hissed.

"N-n-n-nothing. I-I-I s-s-swear," Logan stammered.

"Oh, you're so going to regret this," she hissed again. "I saw one of your friends and Dr. Cameron have a chat down the hall last night. I bet they're not buying your story. That means I'll have to keep a close eye on you to make sure you don't mess up. I'll watch you like a Hawk! That actually sounds really good, come to think of it."

Logan visibly paled.

"Now on to your punishment," she smirked. "I think I've been gentle with you until now. Prepare to be in pain, Logan. Real pain! I'm going to have so much fun hurting you. You deserve this! You need to be punished. And I want no whimpers and no crying. Got it! If you so much as blink, I'm going to hurt you even more."

Oh how he wanted to take a couple of tranquillizers now! Logan had never been more scared in his entire life.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt once more and pulled Logan towards her. Out of nowhere, she planted her lips onto his. Logan struggled to get out of her grip, but failed miserably. It wasn't a soft, loving kiss as those he so often shared with Camille. This one was harsh and without love at all. She just wanted to show him that she was in total control. That's why she bit his lip until he bled.

"Aw". Logan whimpered as he tasted his own blood.

He earned a very hard slap to his face as a result.

"I told you not to whimper," she hissed while she pushed him harshly into the next room.

Logan shivered. He knew what was about to happen next. She locked the door again behind her and turned her attention back to him.

"Well," her ice cold voice ran to the equally cold room. "Why are you still dressed? You know the routine, don't you? Get started already!"

Logan's trembling hands went to the buttons of his dress shirt. He realized it was harder without the pills. When he took those, he didn't seem to care for a while. But now he was just plain terrified. He grew even more terrified, when she suddenly yelled out that he was taking too long getting undressed all together. Logan hated feeling all exposed like this as he was a shy person.

She grabbed his jeans of the floor and pulled out his belt. Logan was all confused by now. What was she planning to do to him now. She had an evil smile plastered all over her face and Logan really didn't like it.

It didn't take long for him to actually know what her plans were as she started hitting his bare back with his very own leather belt. He was told not to wince nor yell or cry. At first the skin on his back turned a soft shade of red, but as time passed the marks turned a darker shade of red as they all started to bleed. Logan had a very hard time controlling his cries or sobs for that matter. He had never ever in his life experienced so much pain.

"So, our cry baby is getting brave," she whispered in his ear with a deep dark icy voice. "Turn around so we can have some more fun."

Trembling all over Logan did as he was told.

She let her long fingers slide down his bare chest and Logan held his breath.

"Lie down on your back," she said.

Logan knew he would be in an awful lot of pain, but nevertheless he listened too afraid what else she would do to him.

He so badly wanted to cry. He was in so much pain! His back hurt, but the usual abuse she put him through hurt ten times more now too. It seemed to take an eternity, before she was done with him.

Suddenly someone was trying to open the door. Logan held his breath. He was terrified that people would find him like this, but on the other hand he so hoped they would get caught. Dr. Turner didn't do or say a thing until she was sure that the person on the other end of the door had left. Logan was still lying on his back in pure agony and it got even harder for him not to start crying all together. As she was sure they were gone, she yanked the poor boy of the table. She roughly pushed him through the room and he fell to the ground desperately trying not to scream out in pain.

"Get dressed and disappear," she hissed.

Logan hurriedly did as he was told. As soon as his cold shirt made contact with his back, he had to literally gasp for air.

"Hurry up, will you," Professor Turned said. "I haven't got all night." She grabbed Logan's shirt and started to button it all up again at a fast pace.

Logan bit his tongue to prevent him from screaming in agony. As usual, she pushed him out the door and into the empty hallway. He tripped and fell on his wrist. He got up as soon as he could with all of the injuries he had and started to make his way to his car again. He was all alone now and all the terror he went through found a way out of his system. He managed to get into his car, before he broke down and cried. He had absolutely no idea how he would get home as he was in no fit condition to drive at all. He just sat there behind the wheel crying for what seemed like hours on end.

Finally, he managed to stop crying long enough for him to start driving to the Palm Woods. He got there safely and dragged himself back to the apartment. Everyone was already fast asleep. Logan snuck as quiet as he could to his shared bedroom with Kendall. He was death tired, but he had to take a shower first to rinse away the dirty feeling. The shower was more painful than he expected. His back hurt like living hell and his wrist also hurt a lot. Logan wasn't sure whether it was sprained or downright broken. He got out of the shower and dried himself of carefully not to hurt his back even more. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and softly let it slide past his back, before he slipped into his pajama pants. He threw his jeans and his dress shirt into the hamper as well as the used towels. What he didn't see was that his shirt as well as the towel had blood marks all over them …


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Logan felt so miserable and tired and all he wanted to do was sleep and never ever wake up. Whenever he looked at himself in the mirror, it was as if a total stranger was staring back at him. He closed his tired eyes as tears threatened to spill onto his pale cheeks once again. He was still in a lot of pain. His busted lip stung, but that was nothing compared to the pain his back and wrist were causing him. Logan was able to bandage his wrist, but there was no way he could disinfect his own back. He also couldn't ask for help, because he would have to explain how he got the scares in the first place. He sighed and decided to take a pain killer so he would be able to sleep at least for a little while.

That night Logan hardly slept at all. Every time he turned onto his back he ended up nearly screaming in pain. He buried his head into his pillow to prevent himself from yelling out loud and decided to just keep lying face down.

When he woke up the very next morning, it looked as if he had a real bad hangover. Off course, everyone knew Logan never drank a drop of alcohol.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Kendall asked his friend as he woke up. "If I didn't know better, I would say you had a real bad hangover."

"Oh, I only had a really rough night at the hospital last night," Logan lied.

"Man, you look terrible!" Kendall stated. "Are you supposed to be back at the hospital today?"

Logan nodded his head.

"Dude, you might be scaring people away. You look worse than a zombie on Halloween." Kendall said. "Did you even sleep at all?"

"Not really," Logan admitted. "But, hey, I'll be okay. I'll just …"

"Need to shower. Am I right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan answered frowning. "I always shower in the morning."

"Loges, you look sick. A shower is not going to help wash that away." Kendall said worriedly.

"I'm not sick, I'm just really tired. That's all!" Logan snapped.

"Right. I get it!" Kendall answered getting up and walking past his friend's bed.

Meanwhile Logan was trying to get out of his bed which wasn't easy as he was still in a lot of pain. Kendall stopped to look at his friend struggling to get up. He walked up to Logan trying to help the latter.

"Here, let me help you," he offered wrapping an arm around Logan.

"Don't touch me," he hissed as he pushed his friend's arm away.

"Loges, what's going on with you?" Kendall asked. "You're never this snappy."

"I told you. I'm fine. I'm just having a real bad day, okay. So get of my case, will you," Logan snapped once again.

"Okay. Okay," Kendall replied. "Look. Go grab yourself a cup of really strong coffee downstairs. I'll take a quick shower and then you can have the bathroom all to yourself."

"Whatever," Logan replied as he angrily walked past his best friend.

Kendall grabbed some clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed and decided to empty the hamper as his mother usually did the laundry on Wednesday's. He immediately noticed that there were blood stains on Logan's dress shirt as well as on one of the towels. What was he hiding this time?

It took all of his strength to get downstairs. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. He had the kitchen all to himself. Logan sat down and ran both of his hands through his hair. He felt absolutely horrible!

"Morning, sweetie. You're up early!" Mrs. Knight greeted Logan.

"Morning, Mrs. Knight," he answered her softly.

"Sweetie, you look awful," she said looking at him. "What's wrong with you? You look very sick. Maybe I should take your temperature?"

"No. No. Really! I'm fine!" Logan quickly said. "I just had a really hard day at work yesterday and I didn't sleep all that well."

"Oh, you poor thing," Mrs. Knight said. "I think they're putting too much pressure on you. I mean, you are a straight A student and a genius and all that, but you're also still learning the skills. You know what? I'll make you some toast to make you feel better."

"Thanks," Logan said softly.

"Hey, honey. I'm here for you. You know that," she said. "If anything is bothering you, you can always come to me."

Logan nodded his head. He so badly wanted to tell her what was going on with him. She would no doubt take care of him and get him checked out and looked after and she might even punch the evil witch in the face if she had the chance. But he just couldn't bring himself to doing just that …

Mrs. Knight prepared the boy's breakfast and poured him another cup of strong coffee. He gratefully drank the hot cup of coffee and ate the toast and felt slightly better. His friends and Katie also came down now and took a seat at the breakfast table. Nobody said a word about how Logan looked! They all talked about how they would be spending their day and made plans for the weekend. Logan was the first to get up from the table as he was supposed to be at the hospital again. He ran upstairs to take a much needed shower and get ready.

As soon as he disappeared to his room the whole conversation changed.

"Dude, he did look like a living ghost," James said. "You were not exaggerating."

"Told ya," Kendall replied. He had talked to both of his friends when they were still up in their rooms.

"I've never seen him looking anywhere near this. It's weird!" Katie said. "I'm with you on this, big brother. Something is indeed going on with him."

"Poor, Logie. We really should be helping him," Carlos said looking sad.

"I've tried, but he won't let me," Kendall said. "He was even snappy this morning!"

"Logie is never snappy!" Carlos said.

"I thought he was sick," Mama Knight told them. "I wanted to take his fever, but he wouldn't let me. He told me he was merely having a rough night at the hospital. My guess is that he's really stressed out about this whole internship. The poor thing!"

"He's been having nothing but rough nights for weeks now," Kendall admitted. "He cries himself to sleep and he ends up having these really bad nightmares. And while I put the dirty clothes in the hamper this morning, I've noticed blood stains on his dress shirt and a towel."

"What?" Everyone yelled out loud.

"I'm really worried about him. I mean there's his addiction to the tranquillizers and now this. I just hope he doesn't harm himself. We need to keep a close eye out for him."

Logan took a shower, got dressed and headed to the hospital. His wrist still hurt a lot as well as the scratches on his back. Logan quickly took another pain killer before he left. He drove up to the hospital in a haze and parked his car. He greeted the nurses at the nurse's station and quickly ran up to the locker room. He wanted to check the scratches on his back really quickly, before starting his internship that day. The worst part was looking in the mirror. Logan still hated his own reflection. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off to check the damage in the mirror. His entire back looked a little red like and he knew the cuts were probably infected. He shivered slightly. He turned around and wanted to put his shirt back on, when he noticed his professor standing in the very room. Her ice cold eyes were roaming his upper body. Logan's breath hitched in his throat.

"Well, well," she smirked. "Admiring your own body, Logan? It really is very nice. I must admit that."

She stepped closer to him and ran her hands all over his chest and abs.

"Please don't," Logan whimpered backing away from her.

She roughly pushed him up against the cold wall and pinned his wrists next to his head. Logan hissed in pain from both his back and his wrist.

"You don't tell me what to do," she said in a low voice. "I make the decisions here. You're just my toy! And I don't trust you at all! So to make sure you don't spill anything about our little pleasure, I'm keeping my eye on you all the time."

She roughly kissed Logan. He struggled as she held his wrists, but his attempts were futile.

"Better get dressed now, doctor," she said mocking him and once again running her fingers all over his chest. "Because otherwise I just might decide to lock the room and have my way with you in here."

Logan quickly started to button up his shirt the second she released his wrists. She merely laughed sadistically and turned on her heels. Logan grabbed his white lab coat and stethoscope. His hands were trembling. He so badly wanted to take a tranquillizer, but he knew he couldn't. But he had found something pretty natural that also calmed his nerves a bit, Saint John's wort. It had to do the trick for now!

He went to meet his supervisor in the coffee room as usual, but now Miss Evil was there as well! Logan wanted to run away the minute he laid eyes on her, but he couldn't. He greeted his supervisor and they started to talk about the program of the day. Logan tried as hard as he could to focus on his supervisor only.

He was granted much more responsibility and was able to perform some procedures already all by himself with the aide of his supervisor off course. Logan focused on his work and did an excellent job even though his wrist hurt more and more. He hissed in pain ever so slightly at some of the movements he made.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Dr. Cameron asked him.

"I'm sorry? What?" Logan asked pretending as if he hadn't heard the question.

"There is something wrong with your wrist," Dr. Cameron simply stated. "I'll check it once you are done here."

Logan finished up the small procedure and Dr. Cameron motioned for him to step out of the operating theatre. Logan followed him. They both took off their scrubs.

"Let me have a look at that wrist of yours," Dr. Cameron said.

Logan hesitatingly rolled up his sleeve and showed his supervisor his swollen wrist.

"Logan, your wrist is all swollen," he said. "How did this happen?"

"Oh .. uh .. that .. well … uh," Logan stammered. "I .. uh .. I tripped this morning when I got out of bed."

"Hmm. I see," Dr. Cameron said. "Put your hand down on the table and I'll have a look at it."

Logan had to do certain movements with his wrist or his fingers.

"I want that wrist x-rayed, young man," Dr. Cameron said. "I think it's sprained badly, but it could also be broken."

He made a call and they could immediately go to x-rays. Luckily, the wrist didn't turn out to be broken, but it was sprained badly. A nurse taped his wrist and he was told to take some anti-inflammatory medication to help cure his injury. He helped Dr. Cameron out, but was told to go home earlier because of his injury and because he almost scared the patients to death by looking like a complete zombie.

Logan thanked Dr. Cameron and walked over to his car. He finally had escaped another day with the evil witch. A faint smile appeared on his pale features. At least he would be able to sleep for a little while tonight …


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Logan drove back to the Palm Woods. As he entered the lobby, he bumped into his best buds.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing home this early?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Oh," Logan started nervously. "My wrist hurt and Dr. Cameron made sure I had it x-rayed and it appears to be sprained badly."

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Carlos asked.

"Oh well … I tripped this morning when I got out of bed," Logan lied.

"No you didn't," Kendall replied.

James and Carlos worriedly glanced at both of their friends.

"I was awake when you woke up this morning and you hardly could get out of bed at all," Kendall said. "You're lying, Logan.

"I'm not," he said.

"Yes, you so are," Kendall went on. "And why were there blood stains on your dress shirt and the towel? Care to explain that?"

Logan nervously bit his bottom lip. How was he supposed to answer that question? Obviously, Kendall was on to something. _Think, Logan. Think. You're supposed to be the genius after all._

"Okay, okay," Logan said. "I'll tell you. It's kind of embarrassing, though."

"Spill," the boys all said.

"Dr. Cameron let me do a simple procedure in the operating theatre on my own," Logan started. "I was so nervous about it, but it all went well. I finished the operation all by myself and I was really proud of myself."

"And that explains what exactly?" James asked.

"Wait. The worst part is yet to come," Logan answered him. "We had some extra bags of blood for the patient in case we would need it, but we didn't need them after all. I wanted to help the nurses clean up the operating theatre and you know, clumsy me. I ended up tripping over my own feet and one of the bags of blood fell on the ground and splashed all over my shirt."

"Oh," James and Carlos stated.

"Okay, that might explain the stains on your dress shirt," Kendall said. "But what about the blood on the towel?"

"Oh, that," Logan said softly. "I ended up hurting my wrist while falling on the floor and there were a few cuts on it. They must still have been bleeding when I took a shower at home."

"What about your wrist?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bandaged wrist.

"It still hurt today during my internship and Dr. Cameron made me have an x-ray," Logan explained. "Turns out I sprained it badly when I tripped the other night. Dr. Cameron prescribed me some anti-inflammatory medication and told me to go home early, because of my injury and because I scared all of our patients to death."

"You do look horrible," James said.

"Yeah, well I hardly slept because of the pain I was in," Logan explained. "And I also thought Dr. Cameron would throw me out of the program because of what I did. But he didn't." A faint smile appeared on his tired features.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest for a while," Kendall said.

"Yeah. I think I'll do just that," Logan answered him.

_Meanwhile back at the hospital, Logan's supervisor wanted to discuss his pupil's behavior with his college of the psychology program. Dr. Cameron was an easy going, friendly and caring person and he had lots of friends at the hospital. But Professor Turner wasn't one of them! They only spoke to one another on professional terms, as he considered her to be doctor with lack of empathy towards any living creature._

He found himself knocking on her door once again and hoped she would open up now. The last time he had tried to have a conversation with her at her office a few days earlier he had found the door had been locked.

"Come on in," she yelled from inside her office.

Dr. Cameron poked his head through the door. Professor Turner sat at her desk typing away on her laptop.

"Can I help you?" She asked Dr. Cameron.

"I hope so! I've been meaning to talk to you about Logan Mitchell, my assistant," he started.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"He has been acting pretty strange lately," Dr. Cameron started sitting down in one of the chairs opposite his college.

"Oh," she merely answered getting curious by now.

"He is kind of a shy and insecure young man. We all know that! But his behavior has changed lately! He is withdrawn, flinches whenever you try so much as to pat his shoulder and he zones out regularly during conversations. He has even been on the verge of a serious panic attack a few times. Is he like that during your sessions too?"

"Indeed he is," she said. "Maybe he is not cut out to be a surgeon and he knows that."

"No, that's not it," Dr. Cameron answered her. "He is a damn fine surgeon and a great doctor."

"Well, than we need to work on his insecurities," she said. "He needs to overcome his panic attacks. I'll work on that during my sessions. And I'll keep a close look out for him at the hospital and monitor some of his procedures from a distance. Maybe that way, I'll be able to help him some more."

"That might help. Thanks!" Dr. Cameron said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Oh by the way," he said. "I've tried to talk to you earlier this week right after Logan's session with you, but as I knocked on the door there was no answer and the door was locked."

"Yes, well," she said. "I only had a short session with Logan that day as he kept zoning out all the time. So I ended up sending him home early and I went home as well."

Dr. Cameron thanked his college for the conversation politely and made his way out of her office.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron?" She asked him.

"Yes?" He answered her.

"Uh .. I haven't seen Logan today and we were supposed to have yet another session. Do you know where he is?"

"I send him home," Dr. Cameron explained. "He looked as pale as a sheet nearly scaring the crap out of the patients and he also had a painful sprained wrist. He'll be back tomorrow."

_Logan slept almost all of the afternoon and he ended up feeling a lot better. Due to the medication he got, his pain was nearly completely gone._

He looked a lot better the next day he arrived back at the hospital.

"Logan, I think you are ready to do some more complicated operations by yourself from now one," Dr. Cameron said.

"You do?" Logan asked him a little nervous, but also excited about the new opportunity.

"Yes, I'm sure. As I said before, you're a brilliant surgeon and you'll need the training anyway," Dr. Cameron explained. "You can do this. Remember, there is a job opening waiting her once you've graduated."

Logan blushed.

He was now on call at the ER and Dr. Cameron would only be in the operating theatre with him to keep an eye on him if necessary. Later that afternoon, a serious injured person was brought into the ER and Logan was paged and asked to scrub in.

He was excited as he scrubbed in with his supervisor.

"You'll do great, Logan," he said. "I did ask Dr. Turner to keep an eye on you too during the procedure."

Logan nearly froze. She would be watching him operate on a patient. He swallowed nervously and he felt his hands start to tremble.

"Let's do this," Dr. Cameron said.

Logan sighed and went inside. He peeked upstairs to see 'her' standing there watching his every move with her cold piercing eyes. Logan felt exposed all over again even though he was wearing scrubs.

The patient was wheeled in and Logan tried to concentrate fully on his job. He asked all the right questions and started the procedure. But he felt her piercing eyes on him all the time and it made him super nervous. All of a sudden, something went wrong …

"Dr. Mitchell, the patient's blood pressure is dropping quickly," one of the nurses said.

Logan panicked. He was trying to think what was possibly going on, but he was so nervous by now that he failed at thinking clearly.

"Dr. Mitchell, you have to do something now," another nurse said. "We might lose the patient otherwise."

Logan couldn't react. His whole body was trembling and his sight was all blurry. He knew 'she' was loving the fact that he was screwing up.

"Dr. Mitchell. Logan. Focus. We need you to do something, now. Snap out of it. Do you hear me?" Dr. Cameron said.

He shook Logan's shoulders, but nothing helped. He knew he had to intervene before things really got bad.

"Get out! Get out right now!" He yelled at Logan as he pushed the frightened young man out of the way.

Logan hurriedly left the operating theatre and went into the locker room. He pulled off his green shirt, his hat, his gloves and his mouth mask and plopped down on one of the benches. He really made a mess of things now! He made a crucial mistake which could cost a person's life all together and he got kicked out by his supervisor. He was indeed a total failure! Logan ran his hands through his damp raven black hair and let the tears run freely.

He sat there for what seemed like hours on end just crying until he officially ran out of tears. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulder. Logan looked up with a tear stained face and red, puffy eyes.

"Logan. Care to explain what happened in there?"

It was Dr. Cameron who had put his hands firmly on his assistant's shoulders.

"I … uh … I .. blacked out," Logan said his voice trembling with all of the emotions. "I just didn't know what to do anymore and I just lost it. I .. uh ... I .. killed .. someone." He ended up crying again and buried his face into his hands.

"No, Logan. You didn't kill anyone," Dr. Cameron said. "It was a close call, but I could save the patient's life."

"I'm such a failure," he cried out.

"Logan, look at me. Right now!" Dr. Cameron said.

He hesitatingly did as he was told while tears were still running freely down his pale cheeks.

"You're not a complete failure! You are a wonderful doctor. And you're only human! Doctors and surgeons make mistakes too. We just have to work on controlling those over active nerves of yours. Stop blaming yourself, Logan. The patient is alive and well thanks to you!"

Logan dried his tears as Dr. Turner walked into the room. His breathing immediately picked up.

"Dr. Mitchell," she said. "I've witnessed what happened to you in the operating theatre and we really need to talk about that during our private session. Come with me, please."

Logan locked eyes with his supervisor and he read pure terror into the boy's eyes.

"It's alright, Logan," he said patting the boy's shoulder softly. "You won't get in trouble! You won't get fired. I promise you that. But you need to talk about what happened, so you don't end up doubting yourself. You'll be alright!"

Logan nodded his head, stood up and followed Professor Turner to her office. He dreaded already what would be happening to him. The hallway to her office was empty as usual. She pushed Logan inside the room and locked the door again as usual.

"Well, well, my little screw up," she smirked. "You certainly blew it in there!"

Logan's eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears again within minutes.

"Don't you dare to cry! You've done that enough already and it won't help you. I guess I'll just have to punish you extra today for screwing up," she said.

Logan's heart hammered away in his chest. She roughly pushed him against the wall. As soon as his back hit the wall, Logan whimpered ever so softly. His back still hurt.

"Well, handsome," she whispered in his ear. "As a special punishment today, I'm going to record our little session on camera."

Logan froze. Things couldn't get any worse. She roughly kissed him on the lips making him gasp for air afterwards and she ran her hands all over his body. Then she walked over to her camera.

"This is it," she said to the frightened young man. "You'll do as I tell you. Got it?"

Logan nodded his head softly.

"You'll strip ever so slowly and sexily in front of the camera," she stated.

Logan felt awful. He hated how she just loved to watch him get undressed. She had no right to make him do that and abuse him like she did. He so badly wanted to shield his body from her eyes and the camera, but she was a vicious person. Logan already suffered last time, when she beat him with his own leather belt. So he just endured her 'session' once again.

As usual she ended up hurting him again and Logan knew she really did that on purpose. As time went by, Logan hated his own body more and more. He never ever got rid of the feeling of being dirty all the time and he couldn't even wash the feeling away anymore. Now that she also taped her 'session', he felt even worse.

After she was done with him, he eagerly wanted to get dressed again and get out of the office.

"What do you think you're doing?" She sneered.

"Getting dressed." Logan's voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Did I tell you that you could?" She sneered hitting him hard in the face.

Logan shook his head nervously and rubbed his sore cheek.

"So, that means you're not done yet," she answered him as her eyes roamed all over his body.

Logan felt very uncomfortable and ended up shielding his body from her view.

"Stop covering up," she said viciously. "We're going to have a little photo shoot. You'll do all the posing and I'll take the pictures. The only thing you won't be needing is a change of outfit."

Logan never ever felt so worthless and used in his entire life. _Pass out. Just, please pass out. _But he didn't and he ended up posing for her camera like she made him do. It was as if his mind let go of his body at that moment and he watched his body act from a distant. It almost made him sick to his stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The torture was finally coming to an end. Logan hardly understood how he managed to get through to this whole ordeal without so much as crying. She scrolled through the results on her digital camera. Logan didn't even dare to move!

"Nice pictures," she said as an evil smile appeared on her cold hearted features. "Now I have something else to blackmail you with, Dr. Mitchell."

Logan looked at her all confused as he sat there on the floor almost curled up into the fetal position trying his utmost best to cover himself up.

"If you so much as say one word to either Dr. Cameron or that tall blonde friend of yours, I'll make sure to send these pictures of you to the press," she said in an ice cold voice. "And you'll be exposed to the whole world. I might even get rich selling these pictures of you, because millions of fan girls all around the globe would want to see them."

Logan shivered again and he felt the bile creep up in his throat by now. How could she do this to him? He was too terrified to react or to cry for that matter, so he just sat there on the floor silently praying she would leave him alone soon.

Her cold piercing eyes looked him over.

"You're pathetic," she said tossing his clothes at him. "Get dressed and hurry up this time."

Logan hurriedly scrambled to his feet and got dressed again in record time. He knew he had to get out of her office and fast.

"Get out of my sight," she said evilly.

Logan all but ran out of her office. The bile crept up his throat once again and he knew he had to throw up soon. Logan ran to the nearest restroom and arrived there just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up violently. He felt so miserable! After a while the vomiting stopped, but Logan still felt super nervous. It was almost as if he had no control over his nerves at all! He had to do something as it was getting more and more difficult for him to breathe normally. _Think, darn it. You need to take something to calm your nerves and it needs to be something strong this time. But … Wait. I'm a doctor! I have access to medication at the hospital. All I need to do is administer a shot with a heavy tranquillizer. I can do that. Right?_

Logan got up and tried his utmost best to clean himself up a bit. He looked in the mirror and nearly threw up again as he saw his own reflection. He told himself that he needed to breathe normal again and it worked for a little while. Logan hurriedly walked out of the restroom and ran to the locker room to get his lab coat. He wouldn't want the nurses on duty to get all suspicious on him. He desperately tried to get a grip on his breathing as he ran into the room where he knew they kept all of the drugs for the patients. _Where is it? Where is it? I have to find it. They should have it in here somewhere._

"Oh, Dr. Mitchell," one of the nurses said as she entered the room. "We thought you went home already. What are you still doing here?"

"Well," Logan lied. "As I walked down the hallway when I returned from my session with Dr. Turner, I heard someone yelling for help. I didn't hesitate and walked into the room. The patient in there told me that her husband was having an anxiety attack and I told her I would get him a shot to help him calm down. So now I'm looking for the drug, but I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, it's right over here and so are the needles," she told him as she handed him the drug and a needle.

"Thank you," Logan said. "Can you also hand me some kind of disinfectant?"

The nurse handed him what he requested.

"Do you want me to go with you and administer the injection?" she asked him.

"No. No, no. I'm fine with that," Logan said. "I can do it."

"Sure, Dr. Mitchell," she said politely. "Should you need our help, just press the button and we'll be right there."

"Thanks," he said slightly out of breath.

He grabbed what he needed and ran out of the room and down the hallway. As he was sure nobody followed him or saw him, he disappeared in one of the restrooms down the hall. He quickly rolled up his own sleeve and disinfected his arm. Logan swallowed nervously as he prepared the shot. He hated needles! Heck, he was terrified of them! And now he had to administer a shot to himself? But he knew he had to do it in order to calm himself down well enough. He took a deep breath, stretched his arm and brought the needle close to his skin._ Oh God. Oh God. I can't do this! I just can't! I know I'm just going to pass out. But I can't! I need to do this! I need to feel calm again._

Logan swallowed one more time, before inserting the needle into his own skin.

"Aw," he whimpered as tears were running down his pale cheeks again.

He made sure he inserted all of the liquid slowly into his system. As he was done, he tossed the empty needle in the trash can. He sat down on the ground for a little while as he felt his nerves starting to calm down and his breathing return to normal. He smiled faintly when he didn't seem to care about the world for a while anymore. The drug was starting to work!

Logan got up, walked back to his locker room to hang up his lab coat and walked out of the hospital to his car. He got in and started the engine to make his way back home. The drug he had administered himself was a pretty strong tranquillizer and it not only made him somewhat numb but also kind of sleepy. Therefore, Logan had a hard time focusing on the road and his car ended up swerving all over the place. After a short while, he noticed some blue lights in his rear view mirror. His foggy mind didn't quite comprehend what was happening, so he just kept driving. The car with the blue lights kept following him and suddenly it hit Logan that this was a police car. _Oh, God. No. Not that do!_

He carefully pulled over and waited for the police officer to approach his vehicle. He opened up his car window to reveal a very angry looking police man.

"Good evening, sir," he said politely.

"Young man. Don't you recognize a police car when you see on?" He angrily asked Logan. "You've been drinking heavily, haven't you?"

"No, sir. I never drink," Logan answered him.

"Okay, so you took drugs then," he asked.

"No," Logan said in a high pitched voice.

"Okay. Get out of the car," he said opening the door to Logan's car.

Logan did as he was told.

"Turn around, spread your legs and put your hands on top of your car," the police officer told him. "So what did you take?"

"I didn't take anything," Logan answered. "I don't do drugs, sir. I'm a doctor."

The police officer told him he could turn back around and asked for his ID. Logan also showed him his hospital badge.

"Okay, Dr. Logan Mitchell," the police officer said. "Care to explain to me why your car was swerving?"

Logan sighed.

"Look, sir. I'll be honest with you," he managed to explain even though his mind was still a bit foggy and all he wanted to do was go to bed. "I am training to be a surgeon and I had a really rough day at the hospital. We nearly lost a patient and I kind of freaked out. My supervisor advised me to go home and get it out of my system, but I guess I was still pre-occupied with it while driving."

"Hmm," the police officer said. "Well, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, kid. You seem to be an honest person. So I'm not going to make you take a blood test this time. However, you will get a fine for reckless driving and you won't be driving your car again tonight."

"But, how am I going to get home?" Logan complained.

"I'll take you home," the police officer said.

Logan knew he had no choice. He grabbed his stuff from his car and got into the police officer's vehicle.

"So, do you still live with your parents?" The police officer asked. "Because if you do, I would like to have a word with them."

"Uh … no," Logan stammered. "I live on my own."

The police officer believed him and merely dropped him off at the Palm Woods explaining that he could get his car back the next morning at the police station.

Logan hurriedly made his way through the lobby and to his apartment. It was pretty late once again and Logan was sure that everyone was already asleep. The drug had stopped working and Logan felt awful all over again. He wanted so badly to tell someone what was going on and feel protected. He made his way up to his shared bedroom with Kendall and decided to take a shower again real quickly. He hoped the shower would make him feel all better again, but it didn't. As he got out of the shower and saw his naked body in the mirror, he ended up needing to throw up. He hurried towards the toilet and emptied the content of his stomach. He felt dirty again even though he used up an entire bottle of body wash and shampoo. Logan just sat there miserably on the cold tile floor and didn't hear the door of the bathroom opening. Kendall had woken up when he heard his friend throwing up.

"Logie? Are you okay, buddy?" He asked softly.

"No," Logan whimpered.

"Loges, this can't go on forever. What's wrong with you, buddy? You need to tell me what's going on so I can help you," Kendall said worriedly as he sat down on the floor beside his friend.

_I need to tell him! Kendall is here for me and he is my best friend. He'll help me and he'll be there for me. But what about the video images and the pictures? What is she does put them on the internet or they end up in the press. What would that do to the reputation of the band? We'd be history! Kendall will hate me. Or what if he finds out what has been happening to me and he confronts her and she hurts him. I could never ever let anything like this happen to my best friend. I can't tell him. I just can't. I can't …_

LOGAN!

Logan had zoned out once again and was close to hyperventilating. He couldn't even answer his friend as the waterworks started to make their way down his pale cheeks. His whole body shook violently as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Loges," Kendall said.

He pulled the sobbing boy in his arms and held him close. Logan grabbed on to his friend for dear life and cried even harder.

"It's alright," Kendall said softly. "It's okay. I'm here for you now! Just let it all out. It will do you a world of good. Don't hold back. Nobody said boys can't cry."

He softly rocked his best friend in his arms. The poor thing was breaking down. Logan cried so hard he nearly choked on his sobs and had to literally gasp for air.

"Listen to me, Logan. I know you're upset, but you need to keep breathing or you'll pass out," Kendall said. "I've got you, okay. I'm not going to let you go. You just need to listen to me and breathe in and out slowly. Can you do that for me, Logie?"

He grabbed Logan by the shoulders and made him look up at him. He noticed how lost his friend really looked. His beautiful dark brown eyes full of life looked dull and he read pure terror into them.

"Okay, Logan. Let's do this together. Breathe in and out. In and out," Kendall said as calm as he could.

After a while, Logan's breathing slowed somewhat down. Kendall softly rubbed his friend's back and he smiled at his best friend.

"Kendall, could you please just hold me for a bit longer?" Logan whimpered.

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Uh … Logie ..," he started.

"Oh. I didn't mean anything by it," Logan said. "I'm with Camille, you know. And I know you're about to marry Jo. It's just … Your my best friend. And I've been through a lot and I … I .. j-j-just want s-s-someone to h-h-hold and c-c-comfort m-m-me," he sobbed again.

Without hesitating or saying another word, Kendall pulled his friend into another hug. Logan ended up crying again in his friend's arms. His tears drained Kendall's shirt, but he didn't care.

"Logan, I can't stand to see you this miserable," Kendall softly said. "Tell me what's wrong with you? Let me help you!"

"I blacked out during surgery," Logan whimpered.

"You what?" Kendall asked.

"I nearly killed a person, Kendall. I blacked out completely and we nearly lost the patient. Dr. Cameron threw me out of the operating theatre. I can't do this! I just can't. I'm a failure, Kendall."

He ended up crying even harder if possible.

"Oh, Loges. I'm so sorry!" Kendall said. "I can see that you're upset, but don't ever say that you're a failure. You're not! You're a smart, sweet, caring person and you are a wonderful doctor. But you are also only human and humans tend to make mistakes from time to time. Even doctors! You're not a computer, Logan. And you have feelings! Real feelings! And I can understand that this upsets you, but you can't start doubting yourself or blaming yourself over this."

Kendall held onto his friend until he finally stopped crying.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Kendall asked him.

Logan nodded his head.

"Thanks for everything," he said timidly.

"Let's try to get some sleep," Kendall said.

"Uh .. Kendall?" Logan shyly asked his best friend.

"Yes, bud," he answered him.

"Uh .. Can ..Can .. I .. uh … sleep .. with you .. uh ..just share your bed I mean .. tonight?" Logan asked hardly audible.

"Would that make you feel better?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head.

"I just want to feel safe," he said quietly.

Kendall got up and pulled Logan to his feet. They walked back to their shared bedroom. Kendall crawled into his bed and patted the spot beside him.

Logan got in bed beside him and Kendall wrapped his arm around his friend protectively.

"It's alright, Logie." Kendall said with confidence in his voice. "You'll be fine. Try to get some sleep now, okay?"

Logan nodded his head and yawned.

"Thanks, Kendall," he said already closing his tired eyes.

"You're welcome, buddy," Kendall said as he pulled Logan's body closer to his and closed his eyes too.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Logan slept peacefully safely tucked away in his best friend's arms for a while. But in the middle of the night, the nightmares plagued his mind once again. He relived the awful session where he had to pose for her camera. It was as if he was watching what had happened to him from a distance. He could tell that she was enjoying making him suffer. He shivered in his sleep and started to feel very uncomfortable.

"No. No, please. Make it stop! Make it stop!" He whimpered tossing and turning in bed.

It woke up Kendall who still had his arm wrapped around Logan's shoulders.

"Loges, buddy?" He said softly. "It's alright! You're having a nightmare again. I'm here okay! Nothing can happen to you."

All at once Logan sat up straight in bed brutally waking up.

"It's okay, Loges," Kendall said softly stroking his friend's back. "It was all just a dream."

_I wish it was._

Instead of telling his friend what was on his mind, Logan merely nodded his head.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Kendall asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," Logan said honestly.

"You know, a glass of warm milk usually did the trick when you were younger and terrified of thunder storms," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah, it did," Logan said softly.

"Want me to make you some?" Kendall asked.

"We can try," Logan answered him.

Both boys climbed out of bed and tiptoed downstairs and to the kitchen. Logan sat at the counter running both of his hands through his damp raven hair, while Kendall made his hot milk. It didn't take very long, before Kendall put the cup of milk in front of his best friend on the counter and sat down beside him.

"Logie, stop tormenting yourself," Kendall said. "Remember, you're only human. We do make mistakes. All of us do! You didn't black out on purpose. Maybe it's just your brain telling you to take it easy for a while."

"My mistake could have easily taken away a person's life," Logan softly said. "I can't make mistakes. I just can't."

"But you didn't. The patient lives because of what you did at first. So Dr. Cameron had to take over! You're still learning, right?" Kendall firmly stated. "You just need to open up to us more when something is troubling you. We just might be able to help you or just be there for you."

"I know, thanks," Logan said. "And thanks for this!" He held up the cup of hot milk and slowly drank it.

"_Uh … Kendall … There is something else you should know_," he shyly said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"_Well … uh."_

"What is it, Loges? You know you can tell me anything."

"_I ..uh .. was fined earlier by the police for reckless driving."_

"You what?" Kendall asked completely surprised. Everyone knew what a careful driver Logan really was.

"_My car was apparently swerving."_

"What do you mean 'apparently swerving'?"

"_That's what the police officer told me."_

"You had to pull over?"

"_Yes. The police office told me I had been swerving for a while. He asked me if I had been drinking, but I told him I don't drink. He believed me, but I did get a fine."_

"That sucks. But, yeah you don't drink. So why were you swerving?"

"_Well, I guess I might have been feeling asleep at the wheel or something."_

"Loges, you never ever drive when you're sleepy. Please tell me you didn't take another pill?"

"_I didn't."_

"Don't lie to me, Logan. Did you or did you not take something to calm your nerves?"

"_I … I .. didn't take pills if that's what you're asking."_

"But you did take something, right? Tell me the truth, Logan."

"_I … Please, Kendall. Don't tell this to anyone. Please! I .. uh .. I feel so embarrassed. I did administer a tranquillizer shot to help calm my nerves."_

"Oh, Logan. You don't need tranquillizers, buddy. You've got to stop taking them. I understand that you were desperate tonight, but please promise me you won't take any from now one."

"_I promise."_

"Did that police man ask for a blood test?"

"_He wanted too, but I told him I didn't do drugs and that I was a doctor."_

"You do know you were lucky, don't you?"

"_I know. I know."_

"So where is your car now?"

"_At the police station. I can pick it up again in the morning. The officer drove me back to the Palm Woods. And I had to lie to him some more."_

"Logan!"

"_He asked whether I still lived at home. Well technically, I don't. So it's not really a lie. He wanted to talk to my parents otherwise. I didn't want him to wake up your mom and upset her."_

"You will have to tell her what happened. You can't keep this from her. She'll find out anyways and you'll be sorry when she tells your parents afterwards."

"_I know. I'll tell her except the part of me administering a drug to myself. Please, Kendall. Don't tell anyone I did that. I could lose my doctors license over this."_

"Okay. I won't if you don't use tranquillizers anymore."

"_I promise you, I won't."_

They sat at the counter for a little while longer talking about all sorts of stuff, until Logan started yawning uncontrollably.

"Getting sleepy, buddy?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Logan answered.

They both decided to go back to bed. As soon as Logan's head hit his pillow, he was out like a light. Kendall kept a close eye on him, but as soon as he was convinced that Logan slept peacefully he closed his eyes too.

When he woke up the next morning, Logan knew he had to tell Mrs. Knight what happened the night before. He was nervous about it already! He took a shower again and got dressed. Kendall immediately noticed what was going on with his roommate.

"Hey, it will be alright," he said comforting his friend.

They went downstairs and met the others at the counter in the kitchen. Mrs. Knight was busy preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," she greeted both boys and she kissed her own son's cheek.

"Logan honey, would you like me to make you some waffles?" She asked the raven haired young doctor.

"Yes, I'd love that," he timidly answered. "Oh … uh … and I need to ask you for another favor."

"What's that, sweetie," she asked him.

"Uh … could you give me a ride to the police station? I kind of had an encounter with the police last night and I wasn't allowed to drive my car anymore."

"You what?" She yelled out loud nearly dropping a plate she had in her hands. "Don't tell me you're addicted to alcohol now too."

"No, I never drink," Logan started to defend himself. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Chill, mom," Kendall came to his friend's aide. "Loges had a real rough day at the hospital and they nearly lost a patient, so I guess you could say that he was freaking out a bit about that. Maybe he shouldn't have driven his car, but he did. His car was swerving, so he probably dozed off or something. The police pulled him over and he got a fine and couldn't drive anymore."

"Is that true, Logan?" She asked the raven haired boy.

Logan merely nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, sweetie," she started softly. "It must have been awful for you."

"It was," Logan answered her.

"Have you talked about it with anyone?" She said worriedly. "You definitely should, because you can't start to doubt yourself or let this get to you personally. You are such a great doctor, Logan."

"Thanks," he said smiling faintly. "I talked to Kendall last night and that helped me a lot."

Mrs. Knight agreed to drive both Logan and Kendall to the police station. Logan was lectured by one of the police men about his driving. He listened and accepted the fact that he got a fine for his behavior and ended up getting his car back. He drove Kendall back to the Palm Woods before heading to the hospital once more.

Logan walked in and straight to the locker room to get his lab coat as he was already running late. He was also nervous about seeing his supervisor again after his screw up the other day. He was still trying to slip on his lab coat and turn around to close his locker as he was pushed hard against his locker. Logan's breath hitched. Professor Turner had pushed him.

"Good morning, handsome," she said seductively in his ear.

Logan merely froze. He didn't so much as dare to make a move at all. Her hands were wandering all over his chest and she toyed with the buttons of his dress shirt. Cold shivers were running down Logan's spine. Her eyes darkened and she had a devilish smirk plastered on her features. With her long perfectly manicured red nails she undid his buttons slowly. Logan didn't dare to protest. He was nearly freaking out by now!

"Hmm," she whispered in his ear. "I so love to play with you this early in the morning. Maybe you'll screw up some more today."

"No, please. Please stop doing this to me," he managed to say hardly above a whisper.

"What? And miss out on all the fun!" She almost exclaimed. "No way!"

Before he could even register what she was saying to him, her hands were roaming all over his bare chest. Logan's breathing started to pick up by now.

"We are going to have a bit of shower fun, 'doctor'," she whispered in the poor distressed boy's ear. "Get a move on."

She pushed Logan in the direction of the showers and his mind just went blank. What was he supposed to do? His mind still wasn't functioning, so he ended up not noticing that she was unbuckling his belt. Even when he did notice what she was up to, he still had a hard time focusing at all. That was because Logan forgot to breathe properly by now. He looked up at her with his innocent brown orbs, but his vision was getting all blurry. Logan desperately tried to focus, but failed miserably. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he ended up falling down on the cold tile floor passed out.

"Logan? Logan, are you alright? Talk to us, Logan?"

Logan's eyes fluttered open again. He was lying on the cold tile floor in the locker room near the showers with his shirt unbuttoned completely. Kneeling beside him was another intern working at the hospital.

"Logan? Do you remember what happened?" He asked his fellow student.

Logan's hand went up to his throbbing head. His sight was still blurry and for a minute he thought they were the only two people in the room.

"She … did ..uh .. this," he tried to say to his fellow student, but nobody could quite make out what he was saying at all.

Suddenly Logan thought he saw more faces appear.

"Logan." That was clearly Dr. Cameron's voice. "Try to focus. Okay. What happened?"

Logan desperately tried to see who else was in the room with them. He had to make sure she wasn't there. It had to stop now! He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to start explaining everything to his supervisor who sat next to him on his knees, when all of a sudden his vision cleared up and he noticed Professor Turner standing there.

"Daniel, I'm sure he has a serious concussion," she started to explain to Dr. Cameron never once taking her eyes of Logan. "I found him like this unconscious on the floor and with his shirt unbuttoned when I entered the locker room. I tried to wake him up myself, but it didn't work. That's why I called you!"

"Why were you in here?" Dr. Cameron asked her.

"I got my coat as I usually do in the morning," she answered him.

"I meant in the shower area," he said.

"I was in the locker room when I thought I heard something heavy fall down in the shower area and so I decided to come and check it out," she said without even moving a muscle.

"Well, Logan," he said to his intern. "You were lucky she found you. Now let's get your head x-rayed to see whether you have a concussion or not and you should at least rest for a little while."

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. _Why do I have to be so pathetic and weak!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks once again to all of you who read, review or follow this story. This is only a very short update I'm afraid, 'cause I'm really sick right now. I have a very sore throat (as if it's constantly on fire) and I have a serious lack of energy. So this was all I was able to come up with for now. I just hope you'll like it! Next chapter will hopefully be a longer one again **

CHAPTER 13

Dr. Cameron put Logan in a wheelchair and wheeled him over to the x-ray department. He was starting to get really worried about his intern. Logan was a very smart and extremely careful person and far from being accident prone. Something was definitely going on.

They had to wait for a while before Logan could get his x-ray. Dr. Cameron decided to have a serious conversation with him at that time.

"How are you feeling, son?" He asked him.

"My head is throbbing," Logan admitted.

"Logan, do you know what happened? Why did you pass out?" Dr. Cameron asked him.

"I don't know," Logan answered him.

"And you were running late already. Why did you want to take a shower first?"

"_I wasn't planning on showering at all."_

"But Dr. Turner found you unconscious on the floor with your shirt completely unbuttoned."

"_I can't remember how that happened."_

"Logan, is there something you're not telling me?"

"_No, sir."_

Logan nervously scratched the back of his neck and fiddled with his fingers, meaning he was really nervous. Dr. Cameron already knew what that meant. He was pretty sure the boy was hiding something really serious from him, but he decided to leave him alone for now. Logan's head was x-rayed and luckily for him there were no signs of any concussion. Nevertheless, Dr. Cameron made him go home to get some rest.

"Give me your car keys, Dr. Mitchell," he said.

"What? Why?" Logan asked all confused.

"You didn't think I'd let you drive yourself home now, did you? Logan you hit your head real badly and you need to rest in order to feel all better again," he explained himself.

Logan did as he was told. They walked up to his car and Dr. Cameron climbed in behind the wheel. Logan sat next to his supervisor.

"Ready to go?" He asked his student.

Logan merely nodded his head.

"Here's a plastic bag," Dr. Cameron said. "Just in case you feel the urge to throw up."

The drive to the Palm Woods was silent. Logan leaned his head against his car window and dozed off for a bit. As they arrived at the Palm Woods, Dr. Cameron got out to as he wanted to have a word with Mrs. Knight and Logan's friends. In the lobby, they bumped into Logan's friends.

"Logie? What's going on with you?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Logan answered nervously.

"By nothing he means that we found him unconscious on the cold tile floor in the locker room near the shower area with his shirt unbuttoned completely," Dr. Cameron explained.

"What? You passed out again?" James asked.

"And why were you showering at the hospital? You already showered at home," Kendall chimed in.

Logan blushed.

"Well, that kind of had me worried too," Dr. Cameron said. "That's why I came up here to have a chat with you boys and Logan's legal guardian."

"Oh, well. Mom is upstairs and we'll go with you," Kendall said.

They all sat together in the orange couch and Logan listened to what his friends, guardian and supervisor had to say about him. They had no idea what was really going on in his mind. All they talked about was how nervous he got and just how much he tended to panic under pressure. Logan's thoughts drifted off. How was he ever going to tell them what was really going on? Would they even believe him? After all, she was an adult and a professor. His supervisor clearly believed her story although it was all a lie. He was terrified by now that she would spread rumors about him coming on to her or send his pictures to the media mentioning that he stalked her or something. Oh God! He was so death! His career both his medical one and the boy band one would be ruined forever. His friends would never ever want to talk to him and Camille would never even want to marry him. There really was no way out of this … Logan zoned out completely. Everyone had noticed how far gone he really was.

"I wanted to talk to you, because I don't believe the story I've heard this morning," Dr. Cameron started explaining. He took a chance at the fact that Logan clearly wasn't paying attention at all to the conversation. "Dr. Turner told me she found him like that, but I just don't wanna buy that story. I wonder what she was doing in there? And when he messed up in surgery last time, he only started to tense up after I mentioned that she would watch the whole procedure from a distance. Also when I found him lying unconscious on the parking lot, he just finished up a psychology session with her. I don't know! I just don't trust her! She is an ice cold lady and I personally don't like her at all one bit. But I did notice that she can't seem to keep her eyes off of Logan."

"He wouldn't start anything with her," Kendall defended his best friend. "Logan has a girlfriend whom he loves a whole lot. He would never ever cheat on her. We're pretty sure he's about to pop the big question to her. She really is the love of his life."

"It's not Logan I'm worried about," Dr. Cameron softly said. "It's her. I don't trust that lady at all!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Sorry for the rather late update, but I have had too many things on my mind to actually write lately. Resulting in a serious writer's block **** But I finally was able to get this chapter on paper tonight. I hope you'll like it. Thanks once again to all of you readers/reviewers out there. Lots of love to all of you guys! BTW, I do not owe BTR (and I would never ever torture poor Logie like this in real life. He is way too sweet!).**

CHAPTER 14

Everyone looked shocked at the raven haired boy who still wasn't focusing on the story.

"I can definitely tell you that his certainly isn't Logan's normal behavior," Kendall said softly. "He looks so lost."

"Well, I intend to find out what's bugging him," Dr. Cameron said.

"We'll help you," the boys all said in unison.

Mrs. Knight who had been sobbing softly while listening to what was being said thanked Dr. Cameron.

"Logan?"

"What?" Logan asked finally snapping out of his trance. He looked completely confused.

"Are you okay, man?" James asked him worry evident in his voice.

"I guess so," Logan answered. "My head just hurts, that's all."

"You're lucky that you don't have another concussion, young man," Dr. Cameron softly said. "I suggest that you take a painkiller and go to bed. You absolutely need to rest."

"I think I might just do that," Logan answered him. He thanked his supervisor for bringing him home and went upstairs.

For once Logan had a relatively peaceful night without being plagued by nightmares. He felt relieved when he woke up the next morning. His head was feeling better again too. Logan got up, took a shower and grabbed some clean clothes to wear. He spiked up his hair and ran downstairs to grab some much needed breakfast with his friends.

"Good morning, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yep, I do," he said smiling faintly. He hoped she would leave him alone today.

Logan ate breakfast and talked for a while during breakfast with his bandmates. Afterwards, he walked to his car and drove to the hospital as usual. He got out of his car and ran into the hospital greeting the nurses. He made his way to the locker room and noticed how nervous he got. He carefully looked around while making his way into the room to get his white lab coat. She was nowhere to be seen! _Thank God!_ Logan sighed relieved and opened his locker. His eyes grew wide and his breathe hitched in his throat when he opened the locker. He stared helplessly at one of the pictures she took of him in her office. _How could she do this to me?_

He quickly grabbed the picture and frantically started to tear it up into a million pieces. His heart was beating at a fast pace. He ran to the restroom and threw the remainders of the picture in the toilet bowl and flushed them. It took all the strength he had left in him not to throw up. He all but ran out of the locker room and made his way to the coffee room where he met up with his supervisor. Luckily she was nowhere to be seen there either!

Dr. Cameron discussed the procedures of the day with his assistant and Logan was glad to be focusing on his internship again. He loved being a doctor and he also loved the responsibility Dr. Cameron already gave him. It kind of boosted is self-confidence. Dr. Cameron made sure nobody would be watching him when he operated and Logan was more relaxed by that all together.

Dr. Cameron also made sure Logan had no encounters what so ever with Professor Turner at all that day as he didn't trust the woman one bit. He kept his assistant away from her all day long and also managed to make sure that Logan couldn't follow her course that day. He had planned his assistant to scrub in on a very important surgery. Logan was clueless as to why he didn't have to go to his psychology training, but he was glad he got out of it.

He was also glad that his supervisor didn't let him out of his sight at the hospital for the next week. Dr. Cameron made sure there were no close encounters between Professor Turner and Logan and that she would have no chance to be alone with the boy at any given time. Logan was visibly more relaxed and focused and less accident prone. Although Dr. Cameron had tried to get Logan to tell him what had been going on, he had failed completely. He was however sure it had something to do with his psychology professor, although he had no clue what the problem could be.

In his spare time, Logan hung out with his friends and girlfriend. They were still going strong as she always been there for him no matter what happened. Logan was still head over heels in love with her. Their anniversary was coming up soon. Logan really wanted to show his girlfriend what she meant to him and he wanted to try and ask her to marry him. He didn't know whether he would be up to it, but he wanted to get his life back on the rails.

A few weeks had passed by now. Dr. Cameron had to go to an overseas congress that week and he left his young assistant in charge. Logan was thrilled with the big responsibility. But he also had to continue his psychological program from now on and Dr. Cameron wasn't there to keep an eye out for him. Logan had made it through the day without a problem, but was getting super nervous again as he knew he would have to meet up with her again after all this time. Maybe, just maybe she would leave him alone by now.

He knocked on the door of her office and noticed how nervous he was getting.

"Come in." Her cold voice could be heard through the closed door and Logan shivered already.

"If it isn't our cry baby," she said as venom coated her every word. "Not that tough now, are you. Since your protector isn't here to watch out for you."

Logan didn't dare to say a word and didn't move either. She stood up from her desk and walked up to him. Logan held his breathe.

"Missed me?" She asked him. "I know I have really missed you or should I just say I've really missed that hot looking body of yours." Her hand travelled all over his chest.

Logan flinched. He hated the feeling off her hands on his body. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

She smiled menacingly. Logan knew she loved how she could take advantage of him as he was too terrified to react in any way. He so badly wanted it all to end!

"Well, lover boy," she started. "Before we can have some fun just the two of us, I want to make something very clear. I know Dr. Cameron has been keeping us apart for whatever reason, but he is not here to save you today. So I'll tell you this. If you don't cooperate today, I'll send these envelopes to your girlfriend, your boss at the record company and the hospital's manager. They won't be too pleased with the content."

She walked back to her desk and took one of the envelopes to show it to Logan. He read that the envelope was addressed to his girlfriend. Smiling evilly she opened it and pulled out a set of pictures. Logan felt bile creep up his throat as he saw a set of pictures she took of him. He never ever wanted anyone to see these pictures of him as he felt all exposed. _What will it do to my career both as a doctor and as a popstar? I will have no credibility what so ever anymore? And I never want fans or patients for that matter to see my body. It's private! She is invading my privacy. And Camille? God, I can't lose her. I need her. I need her so much right now. _

A hard slap across his face made him snap out of his daydreaming.

"Ouch." Logan moved his hand up to his nose and noticed that he was bleeding.

"That's what you get for zoning out on me," she said harshly. "I take it you don't like these pictures? But I do! I love to sit and look at them all the time when I'm home alone. And I also love to watch the tape of us 'having fun' together. And all I want is for us to have some more fun! Now, if you don't want these envelopes to be sent out, you'll do whatever I tell you to do. Got it?"

Logan nodded his head softly too afraid to do or say anything else. She now stood in front of him and merely looked at him like a wild animal to its prey. Logan's heart was beating so hard he thought people would hear it out on the street. Both of her hands now travelled over his shirt clad chest. Logan had to keep himself from screaming on top of his lungs. It didn't take long for her to start unbuttoning his dress shirt, yank it off of his now fully exposed torso and let her hands roam over his sculpted chest and his firm abs. Logan was pretty sure he would be throwing up any time now, but he couldn't. Her hands now toyed with the button of his skinny jeans and his zipper. Logan couldn't control the tears that were streaming slowly down his pale cheeks. Once she noticed how the poor boy started to cry once again, she just laughed at him.

"What now?" She said harshly. "The real fun hasn't even started yet. Man up, will you!"

The abuse took even longer than usual and she made sure she hurt Logan even more than she ever did before. As she was finally done with him, he fell to the floor completely exhausted.

"You're so pathetic and weak," she sneered at him. She grabbed his clothes of the floor.

"Get up if you want to have these back," she threatened him once more.

Logan miserably got off the floor and desperately tried to shield his body from here.

"Stop doing that," she said angrily. "I have seen all I there is to see about you already multiple times."

More tears escaped from Logan's innocent dark brown eyes. He was on the verge of a nervous break- down.

"Put your clothes on and get out of my sight," she screamed. "Move it! I haven't got all night. I you don't hurry up, I'll throw you out like this."

Logan quickly grabbed his pants and nearly jumped into them and he also grabbed his shirt and tried to re-button it the best he could. His hands were trembling so badly that it was a very hard job to do. He was done just in time as she harshly pushed him out of her office and into the dim lit corridor of the hospital. Logan tripped over his own feet as he clumsily wanted to get out of there as fast as he could and he ended up falling down awkwardly face down on the floor. His head hit the cold tile floor once again and his nose started to bleed all over again. Logan didn't have the strength nor the courage to get up anymore.

He kept lying there on the cold floor for a while. His head was throbbing and his nose kept bleeding all the time. His white dress shirt was already soaked with blood. Logan silently hoped that he would pass out, but he didn't. With all of the strength he still had left in his weakened body, he got up and made his way through the corridors of the hospital and finally into the locker room. He managed to sit down on one of the benches and buried his face in his hands.

"Dr. Mitchell? Logan? Are you alright?"

Logan heard the voice of one of his fellow interns. His hands went up to his raven black hair and he looked up confused at the man's voice.

"God, Logan. What happened to you?" He said going into doctor's mode quickly.

"Oh .. uh .. I," Logan stammered. "I .. uh .. tripped on a ..uh ..rug somewhere … and .. I .. uh .. fell and I guess .. I ..uh .. must have hit my head."

"Here, let's have a look at you," the other intern said.

He gently lifted Logan's head and immediately noticed how he started to tremble all over. He also read pure terror in his dark brown eyes.

"I think you broke your nose," the other intern said softly. "And you also have a few cuts on your forehead that are bleeding. You'll need stitches for those. Does your head hurt?"

Logan merely nodded his head.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up," the intern said.

He pulled Logan to his feet, but immediately noticed he was far too weak to walk. He ran out of the locker room for a minute and returned with a wheelchair. He helped Logan in it and wheeled him over to one of the exam rooms. A few nurses were already waiting for them there.

"Let's get you up on the table so we can fix you up," he said to Logan.

Logan was too weak to even respond. The intern and some nurses helped in onto the table and a nurse immediately started to disinfect the cuts on his forehead and his still bleeding nose.

"Ouch," Logan cried out. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't dare to let them fall.

"Oh, Logan," one of the nurses said softly while stroking his cheek. "It's alright. Shhh. It will be over soon. I know it stings a bit, but I have to do this."

"Okay, Logan. I'm going to give you a tetanus shot first," the intern told him. "Afterwards, I'm going to administer a sedative and stitch you up again."

Logan tensed up.

"It's alright," the nurse spoke again.

Logan shut his eyes tightly as he was terrified of needles.

"That's the shot. Now the sedative," the intern said trying to explain what he was doing to his fellow intern.

Logan closed his eyes firmly once again. He so badly wanted to cry or to scream, but he didn't dare to do that.

"Are you okay, Logan?" The nurse asked.

"No. I –I-I ..m .. g-g-gonna be s-s-sick," Logan said in a raspy voice.

The nurse quickly handed him a container and he threw up violently. Tears were now running down his pale cheeks. Logan felt horrible.

"Is there anyone we can call to come pick you up?" His fellow intern asked him.

"K-K-Kendall," Logan managed to say in between throwing up.

The nurse ran out of the room and called Kendall to explain what had happened. She came back a little while later, when Logan was nearly done vomiting.

"Your friend is on his way to come pick you up," she said soothingly.

"Let's patch you up than," the intern said.

He helped Logan to lie back down and started to stitch up the cuts on his forehead. Logan had a hard time focusing due to the sedative he received. The intern was finishing up the stitching when Kendall appeared.

"How is he?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"Well, he claims to have tripped over a rug somewhere and fell face down on the floor," the nurse explained to Kendall. "He hit his head and therefore has a head ache, but it wasn't too bad. He did have a few cuts we had to stitch up and his nose is broken."

"I think you'll better take him home so he can get some much needed rest," the intern explained. "Just keep an eye out for him tonight. He doesn't have a concussion, but still we need to be careful. He also got sick earlier, so better watch out for that too."

Kendall nodded his head. Logan was drifting in and out of consciousness due to the exhaustion and the sedative, so he hardly noticed Kendall's presence in the room. Kendall decided to carry his smaller and skinny friend to his car to take him back to the Palm Woods. He put Logan in the car and buckled him up. He made sure he was comfortable and then sat beside him at the wheel.

He buckled himself up and looked at his sleepy and hurt friend with worry sketched on his features.

"Logie, what the hell is going on with you, man. This can't go on like this anymore. You might end up getting seriously injured. You need to open up to us, dude. We want to help you! All of us do! Just let us in. Please, Logie!"

But Logan was out cold by now …


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****I'm so sorry about the delay in updating …But we're kind of dealing with some serious health issues in my family which have me worried **** As much as I wanted to write, I guess being this stressed actually stopped me from being creative in a way. I don't know if this makes sense, but anyways. I really wanted to apologize. I'll try to update more regularly again. I'm already working on the next chapter … I hope you'll still like this story? Thanks again for all of your support. It means so much to me.**

CHAPTER 15

Kendall sighed and drove back to the Palm Woods. He really was worried sick about Logan. He called his mom and friends from his car and explained them what had happened. He also asked the guys to get Camille, so she could be there for Logan too.

Meanwhile at the hospital Phillip Matthews, the other intern, talked some more about the events of the evening with the nurses on call. None of them actually believed a word Logan told them and they were all very worried about him. Phillip picked up the phone and called Dr. Cameron to explain him what had happened to Logan that night. Dr. Cameron had asked him to get in contact when something happened while he was abroad and he was worried sick. He was getting more and more convinced about the fact that Professor Turner had something to do with it and so did Phillip. That's why Dr. Cameron asked him to keep a close eye on Logan while he was gone. Phillip immediately agreed to that as he respected Logan both as a doctor and a person.

Kendall swiftly drove back home and Logan slept the entire time. He parked the car and decided to carry the still sleeping Logan upstairs. His friends, his mom, Katie and Camille were all waiting anxiously for them to arrive at the apartment.

"How is he?" Camille sobbed as Kendall carried Logan inside to lay him down on the orange couch.

Mrs. Knight tried her best to comfort the upset girl.

"Apparently, he tripped over a rug somewhere and landed face down on the floor," Kendall started to explain. "He has a broken nose, a few cuts on his forehead that needed stitches and he hit his head once again."

"He tripped?" Carlos asked frowning. "Over a rug? At the hospital? I've never known hospitals that have rugs?"

"Hey, you're right," Kendall said. "So he's lying to us."

"I talked to Joanna* (* Logan's mother)," Mrs. Knight said. "I called her earlier and talked to her about what had happened to her son. Apparently he has never told her anything about all of this! She did say he could be clumsy at times when he's under stress, but he never ever gets this clumsy. She is super worried too."

They all looked at Logan lying in the couch. He was sleeping rather restlessly and softly whimpered in his sleep. Camille ran up to the orange couch and sat down beside him. She softly ran her hand through his damp raven black hair.

"Shh," she said soothingly. "It's alright, Logie. You're safe now! Nobody can hurt you."

She softly stroked his cheek and Logan leaned into her touch.

"Cami," he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked so frail, innocent and so broken lying there in the orange couch.

"Yes, baby," she said in a strangled voice. She did her utmost best not to cry.

"Could you please just hold me for a little bit," he softly asked.

"I sure can, Logie," she said. She gently wrapped her arms around her hurt boyfriend and held him close.

Although he hated close contact lately, Logan enjoyed the closeness of his girlfriend. He really desperately wanted to be comforted right now by someone that truly cared about him. He ended up snuggling even closer to her.

"Baby, what happened to you," she asked him gently rubbing his back. "Tell us the truth!"

Logan closed his eyes for a brief moment. He so badly wanted to tell them, but he couldn't bring himself to it. What if _she_ did what _she_ threatened to do? He couldn't lose the support of his girlfriend and his best friends.

"I ..uh ..I t-t-tripped .. and ..uh .. I .. f-f-fell," Logan stammered.

"So what made you trip?" Kendall asked his best friend.

"What .. uh .. I ..dunno. I guess my shoelaces?" Logan answered him.

"Really? Because if I recall correctly you told Phillip Matthews that you tripped over a rug of some kind," Kendall stated.

"That's also possible," Logan said blushing slightly.

"Logan, stop kidding yourself. There are no rugs in hospitals," Kendall answered him

"So," Logan hastily said. "It were my laces after all. I hit my head hard on the floor. I'm sure I was a bit confused at first. Do you really think I would trip on purpose and break my nose or get some cuts on my forehead. I had to have stitches. And I got a shot. Twice! You know how I feel about getting a shot."

Kendall vividly remembered how much Logan hated needles. Camille looked up at Kendall as she had no clue what Logan was referring to.

"Logan is terrified of needles," Kendall explained to her.

"Aw, poor baby," she said as she pulled Logan's body even closer to hers.

"So, that's it. You stick to your story," Kendall said clearly not buying what his friend was telling him.

"Kendall, I swear. It's the truth," Logan softly answered his friend hoping they would finally leave him alone.

"Okay, buddy. If you say so," he replied.

The group changed the subject and talked for a while longer, before Mrs. Knight told Logan to go upstairs and rest. Kendall offered to go with him as he was still a bit wobbly on his feet. He even volunteered to help Logan get changed into his pajamas, but Logan declined his offer. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he was out like a light. Kendall watched as his friend snored softly for a little while. He was very sure that something was off with Logan's behavior, but he had no clue what was going on. As he was certain that his friend was sleeping peacefully for now, he tiptoed out of their shared bedroom and went back downstairs to his friends.

"How is he?" Camille asked worriedly.

"He is sound asleep and snoring," Kendall answered her. "But I'm still very worried about him."

"So am I," Camille admitted. "I have this strange gut feeling that something is going on at the hospital."

"You don't think that Logie is cheating, do you?" Carlos asked. "Because he would never …"

"No, Carlos. I know that," she cut him off. "I think something out there throws him off balance and causes him to act this way. Have you talked to his supervisor about this yet?"

"I did," Kendall said. "He clearly believes that something is going on as well and he is trying to figure things out."

"I bet you it's that damn female professor of his," Camille spat angrily.

"What? You think she has the hot's for our little Logie?" James asked her. "He is so not interested in older or other women, Camille. You shouldn't worry about that."

"I don't," she answered him. "I can, however, imagine Logan feeling all uncomfortable should she be interested, but frankly I think she's merely jealous of him. He hasn't even graduated just yet and he's already been offered a big job at the surgery department. That must sting badly!"

"Yeah, I don't trust her either," Kendall said. "There is something really weird about her."

**The next morning**

Logan woke up after hearing is alarm clock. He couldn't remember how long he'd been asleep, but he still felt tired. Or was it his head that still hurt? Should he call in sick today? He was feeling awful. The door to his bedroom cracked open for a bit and Logan noticed Kendall standing at the door.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" He asked.

"I don't feel so great," Logan admitted.

"I bet you don't," Kendall said. "You did hurt your head pretty badly. You really should rest for a while."

"I can't," Logan said as he slowly sat up. He ran his hands through his raven black hair and held his head in both of his hands as it was still pounding. "I have to go to work."

"Logan, you're a mess," Kendall said. "You can't help patients if you're not okay yourself."

Right at that very second Logan's Iphone rang. He quickly grabbed it off of his nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was Dr. Cameron calling him.

"Hi, Dr. Cameron. How are you?" He asked his supervisor as he picked up his phone trying not to sound too sleepy.

"Doing great, but apparently you're not," he stated. "I've heard about your little tumble and fall yesterday. How do you feel? Does your head still hurt? I want the truth, Dr. Mitchell."

"It does," Logan admitted sighing. "And I don't feel that well either."

"I don't want you to work today, Logan," Dr. Cameron said. "You should take it easy and rest, but I want you to go in and have your head x-rayed just to be safe. And don't drive yourself. Do you hear me! Let your friend drive you and have him stay with you at all times."

"But my internship …," Logan whined.

"Dr. Mitchell, you're no help to the patients if you're sick yourself. And you'll be fine! Don't worry! You'll graduate and the job is still yours. I absolutely want you on my team. You're the best pupil of your year by far."

"Thanks," Logan said blushing furiously.

"Just listen to me, Logan. Get your head checked out and take it easy, okay." He said.

"I will," Logan replied. "Thanks, Dr. Cameron."

"So?" Kendall asked him as soon as he hung up the phone.

"Dr. Cameron said I should go to the hospital only to get my head checked out," Logan started to explain himself. "But he told me I can't drive and that I should take you with me."

"You're on," Kendall said. "Do you want to rest a little while longer before we go?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said yawning.

"I get your point, Loges," Kendall said smiling. "I'll wake you up in an hour or two."

Kendall let his friend sleep some more as he promised, but stayed close bye. Two hours later, he went back up to their shared bedroom only to find his friend still sleeping. He sat on the bed next to Logan and gently shook his shoulders.

"Logie? Logie? It's time to get up, dude. You've slept for another two hours. We have to get you to the hospital to get you checked out now," Kendall said in a soft tone.

"Not now. I'm tired. Leave me alone," Logan whimpered still half asleep.

"Come on, Loges. You've slept long enough. It's time to get up," Kendall said still shaking his friend.

Logan finally opened his eyes. He stretched and rubbed his tired eyes and slowly got up.

"Need me to help you get out of bed?" Kendall asked his friend worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Logan answered and hurriedly scrambled out of bed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and emerged from it a little while later fully dressed.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," he said nervously.

Kendall drove them both to the hospital and went in with Logan.

"Hi, Dr. Mitchell," one of the nurses said. "We've been expecting you. I'll make some calls straight away for your x-rays."

"Oh .. uh .. Thanks," Logan stammered.

It didn't take long at all before they were called back. Kendall followed his friend as he was brought to the x-ray area and was able to stay with the radiologist during the examination. The x-rays clearly showed that Logan's nose was broken and that he indeed suffered from a slight concussion. Afterwards, the doctor explained to Logan what was going on with him and he was told to stay at home for the rest of the week on bed rest.

Kendall took his best friend back home, made him change into his sleepwear once again and ordered him to go back to bed. He was told not to read, watch TV or work on the computer for a couple of hours and merely rest. Kendall knew it would be difficult to keep Logan in bed for a whole week as he had been sighing and complaining about it already.

The only solution he could think of was to let Logan's girlfriend take care of him and he was lucky that she agreed straight away. When Logan woke up from his nap his girlfriend sat at the far end of his bed reading her script.

"Hi, baby," she said as she noticed that he was awake again. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Logan said softly.

"Logan," she said clearly not believing him.

"Well, I do feel better now that I've rested for a while. That's the truth!" Logan said. "But I guess the pain is not gone completely. But it helps when you're here with me."

"Really?" Camille asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, baby," Logan said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that you get all well again very soon, Logie," she said softly pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Our anniversary is coming up and I want to spend some quality time with you then to show you just how much you mean to me."

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you," Logan said. He so badly wanted to forget all the bad stuff that had been happening to him lately.

"Me too," she said. "You have been so distant and so stressed lately and I want us to have a nice, romantic date just the two of us. And we don't need to buy each other expensive gifts either," she said.

Logan blushed realizing what had happened with the gold necklace Kendall and he once ripped apart, because they both wanted to give it to their girlfriends.

"I'm so sorry if I have been a lousy boyfriend in the past," he said blushing even more. "It's just .. Well .. You know … Uh .. I'm new to this and .. uh .. I guess … I just don't always know what to do. Okay?"

"Baby, you've never been a lousy boyfriend," Camille said. "You don't need to buy me gifts to show me how you feel about me."

"I don't," he said hesitatingly.

"No," she said scooting closer to him so they were only inches apart. "I want to give you a very special gift this time. It's a once in a lifetime gift, but I think we're ready for this. Logie, we have been together for so long already."

Logan temporarily lost the ability to speak. He was so nervous and yet so thrilled about what Camille had just offered him. He had been thinking about that very same thing long before the abuse started, but he was not sure whether he would be able to pull it off now. He also remembered how much he wanted to ask her to marry him. But looking in his girlfriend's beautiful brown eyes calmed him down again. He still wasn't able to form any coherent sentence, but he managed to smile a somewhat dimpled smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

After a week, Logan finally had to go back to work. Logan walked very cautiously down the corridors of the hospital terrified of running into _her_. His stomach already did strange flops by merely thinking about this. Logan finally made it to the locker room and sighed in relieve. His own reflection in the mirror nearly caused him to jump out of his skin! The poor guy looked a ghostly pale. He had dark rims underneath his eyes due to the fact that he had hardly slept for the last few days and pure terror could be read in his dark brown eyes. The stress he had been under also caused him to lose weight which made him look even skinnier than he already was. Merely looking at his reflection almost made him throw up!

"Are you alright, Logan?"

Logan's breath hitched in his throat and he tensed up immediately.

"Logan, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to scare you," Phillip said softly.

"Uh …It's okay," Logan stammered.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well," Phillip said worriedly.

"I guess I haven't slept that well for a few days," Logan started to explain and there was some truth in what he said. He just left out the part of the nightmares plaguing him nearly every night.

"Tell you what. Let's go grab our lab coats real fast and let's get some strong coffee into your system. What about that?" Phillip said trying to help his fellow intern. "I'm pretty sure you'll feel a whole lot better afterwards."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Logan answered smiling weakly.

They both walked towards their lockers. As soon as Logan opened his, he noticed some picture of the 'photoshoot' decorating the back of his locker for the world to see. Seeing images of himself this exposed and vulnerable made him feel even more dirty and used. He hurriedly grabbed his lab coat and hastily shut his locker room with lightning speed. His heartbeat sped up and he did his utmost best not to shed the tears that were burning in his eyes.

"Easy there, buddy," Phillip said. "I'm pretty sure the hospital would want to use these lockers again once we've graduated."

Logan desperately tried to get a grip again, but realized he was close to breaking point by now.

"Let's just get you out of here and get some coffee into you," Phillip said pushing Logan out of the door.

He ushered him into the coffee room, made him sit down and grabbed him a strong cup of coffee.

"Here, drink this," he said.

Logan shivered ever so slightly, but did as he was told. He was so upset, he felt sure he would be sick any minute now.

"Are you okay, Logan?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better already. Thanks," Logan answered him.

"Maybe it would be best for you to rest for a little while longer," Phillip softly said. "Business is slow right now and Dr. Cameron will only be back around noon. What if I wake you up by then?"

"Sounds great," Logan answered.

They both walked to the intern's rest quarters. Phillip told Logan to lock the door and close the blinds. When he was sure that he was safely inside, he walked over to the nearby nurses' station.

"Could you please keep an eye on Dr. Mitchell for me?" He asked Pam, one of the nurses. "He's currently resting and can't be disturbed by anyone. Not even Professor Turner. Should she come ask for him, just tell her his shift doesn't start until this afternoon."

"Got it," she said smiling. "Want me to put the maintenance tag on the door?"

"Great idea, Pam. Thanks!" He said kissing his girlfriend gently and winking at her. "I have to go to a meeting with Dr. Cameron now. Catch you later!"

Phillip met Dr. Cameron in his office shortly after.

"Did you manage to hide Logan somewhere safe?" He asked Phillip.

"Yeah. He's in our rest quarters. I told him to lock the door and shut the blinds and Pam even put the maintenance label on the door just to be extra safe," he explained.

"Great job," Dr. Cameron said relaxing a bit. "So, what else did you manage to find out?"

"Well, when I ran into Logan in the locker room this morning he was already distressed. He was paler than usual and had dark rims surrounding his eyes due to a serious lack of proper sleep. I've also noticed that he has lost quite a lot of weight lately," he started to explain. "I wanted to take his mind off of things and proposed to go grab our lab coats and grab a strong cup of coffee. But as he opened his locker, he tensed up straight away and his face drained of any and all color."

"Any idea why?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"I saw some pictures of him on the back of his locker," Phillip softly said.

"Pictures! That's nice!" Dr. Cameron said.

"They were not the kind of pictures you would wanna hang up in your locker for the world to see," Phillip admitted.

Dr. Cameron frowned. "Please, tell me what you saw?"

"Let's say they were kind of very intimate pictures of him and I'm pretty sure they weren't taken by his girlfriend," Phillip continued.

"What makes you think that?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"Because of the expression on his face. I believe that somebody forced him to do this against his will and is now blackmailing him," Phillip said.

"Whoever is behind this will have to pay big time," Dr. Cameron said. He was beyond furious. "We need to have proof. Let's go and snatch these pictures, so the poor guy can't get even more distressed than he already is."

Phillip offered to get the pictures, but Dr. Cameron wanted to check first whether he would not run into their suspect, Professor Turner. He made a phone call to her office to check whether she was there, but apparently she was also out on a meeting for a couple of days. She had left early that morning. As soon as they knew she was gone, Phillip snuck up to Logan's locker and grabbed all the pictures. He hid them underneath his own lab coat and hurriedly made his way back to Dr. Cameron's office.

"Did you get them?" Dr. Cameron asked.

Phillip nodded his head and put the pictures down on Dr. Cameron's desk.

"Oh, Lord," he said as he took a look at the pictures. But he immediately noticed the terror evident in Logan's dark eyes. The poor boy never wanted to pose like this. That much was obvious!

"He must feel awful," Phillip said.

"Yeah, I agree," Dr. Cameron said. "We can clearly see that these were taken against his will. Logan is shy. He would never do anything like this. Why in God's name does she want to blackmail that poor kid? He has done nothing to her. He is brilliant and he has a wonderful future ahead of him."

"Could she be jealous?" Phillip asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Cameron sighed. "I mean, she has a brilliant career of her own? Why destroy Logan's when he's only just starting?"

"Maybe she has a thing for him and he doesn't want to get involved," Phillip said. "I mean, I know even some of the nurses have the hot's for him. But Logan is very faithful to his girlfriend Camille. He has told me that a million times and I believe him."

"So do I," Dr. Cameron said. "He is crazy about her and he would never jeopardize his relationship with her. I'm more worried about that twisted Professor Turner. I don't like her one bit. I just hope she hasn't done anything remotely worse to Logan, considering I've send him to her."

"You're not suggesting she …." Phillip couldn't even bring himself to finishing the sentence.

Dr. Cameron merely nodded his head

"Oh God no."

"We need to find out as soon as possible," Dr. Cameron said. "If she is indeed abusing her position, we need to be able to report it so it doesn't happen to anyone anymore. And we need to protect Logan! Let's try to get some kind of information from him, without hurting him even more."

Meanwhile in the rest quarters, Logan had been tossing and turning in the small bed but had hardly gotten some much needed sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he ended up being abused again in his dream. His stomach was playing tricks on him. He bolted out of the small bed and nearly ran into the adjacent little bathroom. He let himself fall to his knees and hugged the toilet as he hunched over and threw up. Tears were cascading down his pale cheeks which made his head throb even more. He felt awful! He had no idea how much longer he could hold this. Nearly all of his strength at left his body and he resented himself for letting all of this happen. Why wasn't he stronger? Why didn't he fight back? No, he just had to be a coward, a scaredy-cat, a loser …

The mixed emotions caused him to hunch over and throw up once again. He couldn't control the tears that were falling. _Make it stop? Please make it stop? I can't take it anymore? I'm not strong! I just can't deal with this anymore._ After he was finally done throwing up, he cleaned his face and rinsed his mouth so he would at least look well enough again. But his beautiful brown eyes were still dull and his normally neatly spiked hair was a mess! Logan checked to make sure that his dress shirt was still clean and lucky enough for him it was. He sighed mentally preparing himself to get back to work.

There was a knock on the door and Logan shivered. Should he or should he not open the door?

"Logan, buddy. It's me!" He heard Phillip whisper. "Are you awake?"

Logan got up from the small bed and opened the door.

"I am," he said timidly.

Phillip immediately noticed that Logan still looked off.

"You're not feeling better, are you?" He gently asked him.

"Oh .. Yes. I'm doing better," Logan said trying his utmost best to smile genuinely but failing miserably.

"Dr. Cameron has asked me to escort you to his office," Phillip explained.

Logan tensed up again.

"Hey, it's alright," Phillip assured him. "He just wants to make sure that you're doing alright. He really worries about you! We both do!"

He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder and noticed that the latter flinched.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine," Phillip said trying to comfort Logan.

They finally arrived at Dr. Cameron's office.

"Logan, my boy," he said. "Sit down for a minute. I want to know how you're feeling. And please don't lie to me."

Logan nervously looked down at his lap and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Logan, It's okay. You can open up to us. We know that something is going on and we only want to help you," he said. "You're such a talented doctor and I hate to see you al distressed like this."

"It's just … I don't know … I'm nervous all the time," Logan started to explain without revealing too much. He still was terrified of telling them the truth and he had no idea that they had a hunch who was beyond all of this. "And when I'm under lots of stress, I tend to get clumsy and trip and do stupid stuff. The stress is also bad for my weak stomach so I … I … uh … even tend to get sick from time to time."

"Have you been sick this morning?" Dr. Cameron asked.

Logan wanted to lie once more, but Dr. Cameron stopped him.

"I think you have, Dr. Mitchell. You look a little to pale even for you. You also have dark rims around your eyes showing just how sleep deprived you really are and you've lost quite an amount of weight too," he simply stated. "Am I right?"

Logan merely nodded his head.

"Is there something else you want to tell us? Anything?" Dr. Cameron carefully asked.

"No. No, nothing," Logan quickly replied. "I also stopped taking the pills like you've asked me to."

"Well, I am terribly worried about you," Dr. Cameron said. "So, this is what we're going to do. You'll need to have a physical to see what's going on with your health, but right now you and I are going to spend some relaxation time at the spa."

"But ..," Logan tried only to be cut off.

"No buts, Dr. Mitchell. You need to relax on doctor's orders," Dr. Cameron said. "I need you to be calm again, so there will be no more sessions with Professor Turner for a while. That can wait! So, let's go."

He stood up and motioned for Logan to do the same.

"I heard you have an important date coming up real soon," Dr. Cameron said as they both walked to his car and started driving to the health spa. "Your best friend might have mentioned something about you and your girlfriend celebrating your anniversary."

Logan blushed.

"Have you guys been together long?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"We started dating at age 16," Logan explained. "But we sort of were on and off until we were 18. I guess by then we realized that we actually did love each other. We have been together for 6 years now and we're very serious. I really would love to ask her to marry me."

"So that explains why you're nervous," Dr. Cameron said. "Or part of it at least!"

By now they arrived at the spa. Both men got out of the car and Logan followed his supervisor. He had arranged for the both of them to get a full body massage. A lady showed them the way to a cabin for each of them.

"Uh .. I've never done anything like this before," Logan said blushing. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Take of all of your clothes and slip on the bathing robe," the lady gently explained. "Someone will come and get you for your full body massage, Dr. Mitchell."

Logan swallowed and his heartbeat sped up once again. He started to feel very uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Logan?" Dr. Cameron asked all worried again.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable being all .. you know .. naked .. around strangers," he nearly whispered feeling all embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry, Dr. Mitchell. We all are professionals," the lady said. "But if you don't feel comfortable at all, you can always keep wearing your underwear."

"Thanks. That would make me feel better," he explained feeling relieved.

Both men entered their own cabin and got ready for their treatment. Although Logan hesitated that it would do him good – mostly due to the fact that he was nearly naked and strange people's hands would be all over his body soon – he learned to relax and enjoy the full body massage as it progressed. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"How is the young man doing?" Dr. Cameron asked the person who was massaging him.

"He looks a lot more relaxed by now," she answered his question. "I think he even dozed off."

"Good," Dr. Cameron chuckled. "Hey, Logan. Time to wake up, my boy," he joked. "Let's get a healthy drink, before the next part of our program."

"Huh." Logan was still lying on his stomach on the massaging table as he woke up from his light slumber.

"You already had a relaxing massage of your neck and back," someone explained to him. "Your neck and shoulder area was pretty tensed, so we've mostly worked on that and on your back as well. I guess it worked, since you seemed to have dozed off."

Logan hurriedly sat up and grabbed the towel off of the table to wrap it around his waist. He still felt uncomfortable being only in his underwear.

"I'm … so …sorry," he stammered blushing instantly.

"That's okay," the lady answered him in a gentle way. "That means our treatment was really working for you. We've also put some extra special massage oil on your back to nourish your skin. It should help the skin heal some more."

Logan's eyes went wide. He had nearly forgotten about the scars on his back. It had been a while now and due to his frequent showering lately, he had managed to stop the infection. The scars were now merely small marks on his back as a remainder of what had happened to him. Logan could almost feel Dr. Cameron's eyes on his back and he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

The nice lady left both men so they could have their healthy drink. Logan didn't dare to move or say another word. Dr. Cameron hopped of the table and walked over to Logan.

"Let me have a closer look at your back," he said to his intern.

Logan sat still and silently prayed he wouldn't notice that the scars were part of him being abused. He was so not ready to talk about it.

"What's your story on this, Logan," he said softly further examining his back.

"Oh .. uh .. that," Logan started. "I've been having skin rashes and allergies since I was very young. The rash on my back gets worse when I'm under stress and I tend to scratch while I'm asleep."

"I see," Dr. Cameron merely answered. He acted as I if he did believe the boy, but didn't buy a word he was saying. "Let's have our drink now, okay?"

Logan nodded and hoped of the table feeling relieved. Both men had a nice cup of green tea and relaxed for a while in some of the chairs.

"What else are we going to do?" Logan asked his supervisor.

"You'll see," Dr. Cameron answered him smiling. "No need to get all worked up about it. We're here to help you relax, remember?"

"But I feel better already, honest," Logan said.

"You'll feel even better at the end of the day. I promise you that, Logan," Dr. Cameron explained. "It's time for the second part of your treatment."

Logan followed his supervisor back in the room. The two ladies had re-appeared once again. Both men were asked to lie down on their backs now on the table. Dr. Cameron noticed that Logan hesitated in taking of his bathrobe and that he held onto the towel firmly wrapped around his waist for dear life to make sure it wouldn't fall down.

"Now, what we'll do is a massage of both your upper body and your legs," one of the ladies explained.

Logan held his breath as he saw two well-oiled hands move closer and closer to his bare upper body. He had to literally keep himself from screaming and scrambling out of their touch.

"It's okay, Dr. Mitchell. "I won't hurt you. Just relax!" The lady softly told him.

She gently started to massage the top of Logan's tensed shoulders.

"I see that you take very well care of your body," she said. "You work out too, right?"

"Yes," Logan said barely above a whisper.

"Dr. Mitchell is not just a brilliant doctor," Dr. Cameron said. "He is also a member of a famous boy band."

"Oh really?" The nice lady said getting all excited. "What band are you in?"

"Uh .. Big Time Rush," Logan shyly admitted.

"That's right!" The lady said even more excited by now. "I already thought I knew you from somewhere. I have heard you guys sing a couple of times and I absolutely love your voice. I've always loved guys who can hit high notes effortlessly and you can do that so perfectly. I'm a big fan! It's an honor for me to be able to massage you today."

"Thanks," Logan said.

Meanwhile she had started to massage Logan's arms and chest and he still felt uncomfortable. He glanced sideways at his supervisor who seemed to be enjoying the massage completely. Logan couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of that. He tried to convince himself to relax, but even that didn't work. The lady put some more oil on her hands and now let them slide from his chest to his abdomen. Logan flinched and hissed in pain. Every time she put a little pressure on his abdomen, he ended up either hissing in pain or whimpering slightly although he tried to suppress it.

"Am I hurting you, Dr. Mitchell?" She asked him worriedly. "I'm merely applying a mild pressure, but it seems like you're getting more and more tensed by the minute."

"Oh .. no .. uh," Logan tried to joke. "It's just that I'm very ticklish and this is especially my sensitive area."

But he was already so stressed out that he actually felt sick to his stomach. He felt bile creep up his throat and he so badly wanted the feeling to go away. His supervisor's hawk eyes on him and the worried eyes of the nice lady performing his massage didn't exactly make him feel any better.

"I .. uh .. I," he stammered nervously all of a sudden. "I .. think I'm going to be .. uh .. sick."

The lady quickly handed him the waste bin and helped him sit up. Dr. Cameron also got up and made his way over to his assistant.

"Don't hold back, Logan," he said softly rubbing circles on the boy's back.

"I don't want this," Logan whimpered. "It hurts!"

"It's alright. I'm right here with you. You're not alone and you're gonna be fine," Dr. Cameron said.

Logan hunched over and threw up. He felt so embarrassed. He had hardly eaten at all that day, but everything he ate came back out now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Mitchell," the nice lady said. "I can tell that this massage makes you feel very uncomfortable causing you to even get sick. I recommend that you just sit and relax for a while in our infrared cabin. It is really good for muscle aches of all kind and it should help you to relax in the meantime."

"I might just do that," Logan said managing to smile weakly.

"I'll join you," Dr. Cameron said.

Both men walked up to the cabin and got in. Dr. Cameron made sure that the temperature wasn't too high. After a little while, Logan started to visibly relax once again. The soreness in his muscles disappeared due to the nice warmth in the cabin. It had been a while since he felt this good!

"You know what, Logan," Dr. Cameron said. "I think we'll need to do this more often. You do seem to be more relaxed."

"Yes, I feel a lot better now," Logan admitted. "Thanks!"

"You're very welcome. I quit fond of you, young man. I think you've already noticed that," Dr. Cameron said. "Remember, I'm here to help you! Don't hesitate to come to me for help. I promise I'll do everything in my power to be there for you. You're such a talented guy and I can't stand to see you this stressed when you have everything going for you."

Logan blushed but his lips remained sealed. He was still too scared to tell people what was going on and he still tried to deal with things on his own. After drinking another cup of green tea, both men walked back to their cabins and got dressed again. Dr. Cameron paid for both of their treatments and didn't allow Logan to pay his share of the bill. They walked back towards Dr. Cameron's car and drove back to the hospital. Logan still felt relaxed.

"So, when's your big date exactly?" Dr. Cameron asked while driving.

"Tonight," Logan said smiling.

"Did you pick up a ring yet?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"No," Logan admitted. "I wanted to buy her a really special one, but I have no idea where to look for one. I have been saving some money for a while, because she deserves a beautiful ring."

"Want me to help you with that?" Dr. Cameron asked. "I happen to know a jewelry shop that has really special rings for special occasions. The owner is a jewelry designer and he creates these rings himself."

"That sounds great," Logan exclaimed. "Would you do that for me?"

"Sure, Logan," he said. "Let's go! You need to sweep that girl of yours off her feet."

They arrived at the small shop a little while later and Logan was overwhelmed by the beautiful rings he saw. He had no idea what to pick.

"May I help you?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes, my friend here is looking for a very special ring today," Dr. Cameron started to explain as Logan was still too overwhelmed to even utter a word. "He would love to ask his long term girlfriend to be his wife."

"That's great. Congratulations," the man said to Logan. "Can you tell me what kind of girl she is? That might help me to make some suggestions."

"Well, Camille is an actress and a very good one," Logan said feeling proud. "She is very pretty and she is a pretty wild girl. She is not scared to share her opinion with the rest of the world and she can handle living by herself perfectly. But she is also the sweetest and coolest girl I have ever met and she is also gorgeous."

Dr. Cameron smiled as he listened as Logan described his girl. She did seem to be quite the opposite of him.

"I think I have a few possibilities that would match your description," the shop owner said.

He showed Logan a few magnificent rings and he had a very hard time even choosing from those perfect rings. Finally after doubting for a while as usual he found the perfect one.

"She won't be able to say no to you now," Dr. Cameron said.

Logan was beyond happy as he left the shop with the red velvet box clutched tightly in his right hand. Dr. Cameron drove back to the hospital and both men said their goodbyes for the night. Dr. Cameron wished Logan good luck and told him to remain calm. Logan happily walked to his own white car and drove back home to the Palm Woods. Even when he arrived home, everyone realized that he was more relaxed than usual. They all knew about the special day. Camille had invited Logan over for dinner at her apartment, because they wanted to spend their special night undisturbed by others.

After spending some time relaxing with the guys, Mrs. Knight and Katie, Logan went upstairs to get ready for his big date. He took a shower and made sure he smelled nice and looked hot. He wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dress shirt and matching tie and topped it off with a nice looking cardigan. His hair was perfectly spiked up as usual and as he dared to look in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked at least a bit better than he had been before. He put the velvet box in the pocket of his jeans.

As Logan came down the flight of stairs, everyone in 2J looked at him.

"Oh, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said. "You look so well! She is not going to be able to resist you."

"Yeah. Go on! Go get her, tiger," the boys all cheered.

Logan blushed.

"Don't mind them," Jo, Lucy and Alexa said in unison. "You'll do great, Logan."

"Remember. She loves you, sweetie," Mrs. Knight said.

Logan made his way over to his girlfriend's apartment. It didn't take long for her to open to door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he merely replied.

She opened the door and Logan immediately noticed that she wore a beautiful blue lace dress perfectly hugging her slender waist. She stepped aside to let him in and Logan kept admiring her.

"My God, baby. You look gorgeous," he said almost out of breathe.

"You look handsome yourself, Logie Bear," she said seductively.

They held hands and walked to her couch. As soon as they sat down, they both attacked the other's lips in a passionate kiss. Camille smiled knowing it had been a long time since Logan let her get this close to him without flinching.

"Happy anniversary babe. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Happy anniversary to you too, baby. I love you very much too," she whispered back.

Logan and Camille spend a romantic evening dining together. Camille cooked a delicious meal and the young couple enjoyed spending quality time with one another. After dinner, Logan helped his girlfriend clean up the kitchen and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Afterwards, they walked back to the couch and enjoyed watching a romantic movie together. Camille snuggled close in Logan's arms and rested her head on his chest. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her slender frame. Occasionally they exchanged passionate kisses.

The movie finally ended. Camille tenderly played with Logan's soft hair at the back of his neck. They locked eyes once again and shared a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much, Logan," Camille said tenderly. "I so badly want to be close to you."

"I love you too, baby," Logan answered her.

She took his hand and pulled him off the couch. Hand in hand they walked towards her bedroom. Logan swallowed nervously. Would he be able to pull this off? This was different, right? He actually did love Camille and she loved him. She would never ever hurt him. Camille shut her bedroom door behind them and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Logan's arms wrapped around her slender waist. They shared another tender yet passionate kiss. Logan tried to soothe his nerves by closing his eyes, but that didn't do the trick. The more he tried to focus, the more nervous he got. Camille's hands roaming his still shirt clad chest triggered a flashback he so badly wanted to suppress.

"You're so handsome, Logie," she said while gently caressing him.

But all Logan could hear was the harsh voice of Professor Turner ringing in his ear. That voice also told him he was handsome, but not in the same sweet way Camille was telling him that same thing. That voice commanded him to strip, so they could 'have some fun'.

Camille didn't expect things to go wrong as Logan started to unbutton his cardigan at first and take of his tie and then started to unbutton his dress shirt with trembling fingers. It didn't take long for him to take of his shirt completely.

"Baby, we don't need to go that fast," Camille said softly caressing Logan's cheek. "We've got all night."

But it seemed like she couldn't get through to Logan at all. He seemed to be trembling all over, but his fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. He undid the button and the zipper to his skinny jeans and slid them off his body in what seemed to be an autopilot.

"Logie? Hey, Logie, baby. You don't need to rush things," Camille said softly. She was starting to get worried by now, since Logan didn't seem to react to what she told him or to her soft touches for that matter and he didn't even touch her in any way.

Logan swallowed and tears were apparent in his dark brown eyes as his trembling hands moved to the waistband of his boxers. He trembled all over by now and he tried to shield his body from her view.

"Baby, talk to me," Camille said now really worried. "What is going on? Logan, please. I'm really worried about you. Please talk to me!"

Logan walked up to her bed numbly and lied down on his back. He firmly shut his eyes as tears threatened to spill from them.

"Please, please. Don't hurt me this time. Please," he whimpered. He was still trembling all over.

"Logan, I would never ever hurt you," Camille said crying. "You know that, don't you? Baby, whoever has hurt you is not here now. Snap out of it, Logie baby. Please? Please snap out of it? You're scaring me."

When nothing seemed to work, Camille grabbed her cell phone and called Kendall. She explained to him what had happened while crying almost hysterically and Kendall all but ran to her apartment nearly busting through the door.

"Cami, where are you?" He yelled frantically.

"Bed .. room," she managed to choke out.

Kendall ran up to her bedroom to find his best friend lying on her bed crying and whimpering not to hurt him.

"Oh my God," Kendall said. "Cami, I'll try to snap him out of this. Okay. I'll do my best!"

He shook Logan's shoulders and repeated his name over and over. But Logan trembled even more and kept begging not to hurt him. Kendall tried everything possible to get through to his friend, but nothing did the trick. He finally hit his best friend hard in the face.

"Loges, snap out of it. You're safe!" He yelled.

He finally got Logan to snap out of his trance. He was all confused at being in Camille's bedroom while she was crying hysterically. He shivered and now noticed he was naked. He suddenly remembered that they were going to make love to another that night, but also noticed that she was still completely dressed and then it hit him. He had suffered from a very bad flashback. Now they knew !

"Loges? Logie? What has been going on? What has happened to you?" Kendall softly asked his friend as he sat down on his knees in front of his trembling form.

But Logan couldn't say another word as he broke down and cried. He officially couldn't deal with it anymore. Camille ran up to him and pulled his trembling form in her arms. She hugged him close to her body desperately trying to comfort him. Logan snuggled as close to her as possible his tears soaking her beautiful dress. Kendall grabbed a bathrobe and covered his best friend up the best he could. Logan desperately tried to cover up some more. While Camille tried to get Logan to calm down, Kendall called Dr. Cameron.

"We have a serious problem on our hand, here," he told Logan's supervisor. "I think I know what's been happening to my best friend. Could you please send an ambulance to apartment 4J at the Palm Woods. Please hurry!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **Thanks again to all you reviewers and readers out there. I so love to hear from you guys. I'm not going to reveal too much, but this chapter (and probably the next one as well) will be a hard one for Logan (the fictional version of him that is !). I already want to wish all of you the very best for 2015 and especially a good health! That is the most important thing in the world. May all your (other) wishes come true **** I hope you'll keep reviewing/reading my work in 2015 …**

CHAPTER 18

Logan was still crying in the arms of his girlfriend once Kendall got off the phone.

"It's alright, baby. It's alright," she tried to soothe him. "You're safe now! Nobody can hurt you! Let it all out now, Logie. You've been bottling this up way too long."

Logan didn't say a word but snuggled even closer in her arms.

"The ambulance will be here any minute, Logie," Kendall said. He was worried sick about his best friend.

"Let's get you into your pajamas before they get here. Okay?" Camille asked him. "I think that we'll make you feel a whole lot better already."

Logan nodded his head still sobbing. He was so upset he couldn't even reply to his girlfriend. Kendall went out real quick to get his friend's pajamas and returned shortly after.

"Okay, baby," Camille started. "Can you sit up for me?"

Logan did as she told him still sniffling. Camille gently helped him into his pajama pants and then made him lift his arms so she could put on his pajama shirt. She looked at her boyfriend's tired and sad features. He looked so fragile and so hurt and Camille couldn't help but think that whatever happened to him was very serious. She caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his damp raven black hair.

"I'm here for you, Logie," she said softly. "I'm not leaving you. Okay?"

Logan's sad eyes looked at his best friend too.

"I'm not leaving you either, buddy. We've got you!" He said softly patting his friend's shoulder.

"T-t-t-thanks," Logan muttered.

The paramedics finally arrived and Kendall opened the door for them. Camille stayed with her boyfriend to help him relax. Logan was still trembling like crazy. Kendall explained to the paramedics what had happened.

"Hey there, Logan," one of the paramedics said. "We're going to take you to the hospital and get you all checked out. Okay! But since you are very upset right now, we're going to administer a tranquillizer to help you calm down."

"No," Logan whimpered.

"You need it, buddy. It's for you own good," Kendall said.

Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks once again. Camille pulled Logan in her arms and held him close. Meanwhile the paramedic disinfected his arm and administered the tranquillizer shot.

"You'll feel better in a little bit," he said. "Meanwhile, we'll let your girlfriend hold you. Okay?"

Camille rocked him in her arms until the drug kicked in. She locked eyes with Kendall. He looked just as worried as she did.

"Logie, I love you so much," she whispered softly. "Whatever it is you're going through, we'll be here for you. All of us! Not just me, but also your friends. We'll support you. We'll never leave you. And we're going to get you through this."

When Logan calmed down enough, the paramedics decided to take him to the hospital. They asked Camille and Kendall to accompany them during the ride. The paramedics lifted Logan onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. Camille sat next to him and held his hand. Kendall sat down next to her.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the door to the ER opened and Dr. Cameron came running out.

"Hey, Logan," he said in a worried tone of voice. "We're going to take good care of you, young man. Don't you worry!"

Logan was wheeled into a separate room in the ER and Camille and Kendall followed them. Dr. Cameron closed the door behind them.

"Now, Logan, what has been going on with you?" Dr. Cameron asked.

Logan nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

"You can't tell us. Okay! I understand. Let's try something else," Dr. Cameron started. "All you have to do is nod. So, you were having a nice celebration and everything went great. You had a lovely dinner and watched a romantic movie."

Logan nodded his head.

"You had decided to be together that night. First time? Am I right?" He asked.

Again Logan nodded his head blushing as his love life was being discussed. He really rather not talked about his private life.

"Then things started to go wrong," Dr. Cameron went on.

Logan tensed up. He started to tremble once again.

"Tell me, Logan. Why did you start to get undressed out of nowhere? Your girlfriend told me you acted like you were on auto pilot or something. Why Logan?"

He didn't answer, but his breathing picked up.

"I may not know you that long, but I know that you're a shy guy. I don't think you would do something like that so quickly. I mean, you love your girlfriend and you do trust her but it was your first time together. I expect you to be at least nervous about getting all exposed like that. This is so not you! What triggered you to do this, Logan?" Dr. Cameron tried again.

Logan trembled even harder by now. Camille soothingly ran her fingers through his raven black hair.

"Baby, it's okay," she said lovingly.

Logan still didn't respond.

"You've asked your girlfriend not to hurt you this time when you were laying down on her bed, but it was your very first time. Has anyone been hurting you like that before? It's alright, Logan. Everything you tell me is confidential. It will not leave this room."

Logan nodded his head.

Camille clasped her hand in front of her mouth to stop her from screaming and Kendall had to bite his lip to prevent him from doing the very same thing.

"_Has someone forced you to have sexual intercourse against your will?"_ Dr. Cameron asked.

Logan nodded again. Tears were once again streaming down his pale cheeks and he was trembling all over again. By now, both Camille and Kendall could no longer contain their tears.

"_Something Camille said to you triggered a flashback of the abuse, am I right?"_

Logan nodded once again.

"_This has been going on for quite a while now, am I right? And that someone has been blackmailing you with the abuse?"_

Again Logan nodded.

"_Logan, Phillip and I have discovered some very personal pictures of you in your locker. We know you had nothing to do with them. But that means that this person has also forced you to pose for these compromising pictures."_

Logan trembled even harder, but nodded his head again. Camille was crying so hard, that Kendall had to hold her.

"S-s-s-she … t-t-taped ...u-us …t-t-too," Logan stammered.

Camille cried even harder now and so did Kendall. They had no idea things were that bad!

"_She? Are you referring to your psychology professor, Logan?"_

Logan started to cry uncontrollably by now.

"_I know how hard this is for you, Logan. You're doing a wonderful job. You are so strong, young man. You may not think that, but you are. And you don't need to tell me who she is. It's okay if you nod your head. Okay? Is this person hurting you Professor Turner by any chance?"_

Logan nodded as tears were streaming down his face.

"_You're doing so well, Logan. I'm proud of you! I know it's really hard for you, but none of this is your fault. She has abused her power and has abused you. You are the victim here and we'll do whatever we can to help you. We will have to do a full body examination to prove what has been going on. I know it will be hard, but we have to. Your friend and your girlfriend can stay with you if you like."_

Logan cried even harder by now. He knew he had to have the examination, but he was terrified. He was glad that Camille and Kendall could stay by his side, but he was also ashamed. What would they think about him? Would they still want to be friends with him after this? Would Camille even want to marry him? Professor Turner stole his virginity and there was no way he would ever get it back.

"I-I … f-f-feel …so …so …d-d-dirty … a-a-and …u-u-used …a-a-and …u-u-ugly," he sobbed.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

He was still trembling all over. Part of him was glad they knew, but part of him was also unsure of what they actually thought about him. Would they hate him? Would they never want to be friends with him ever again? Would they actually believe all that had happened?

"Oh, bud. I'm so sorry! I should have known something was happening to you," Kendall said crying. "Why didn't you come to us or say something? We want to be there for you, Loges. We still do."

He pulled Logan in for a big hug. For once, Logan didn't flinch but let his best bud hold him. His tears were soaking Kendall's grey Henley shirt. Kendall merely held him close without so much as saying a word. After a while, he let go of the still sobbing boy. Camille was still crying her eyes out at this time, but now she pulled Logan in her arms. She didn't say anything to him either. She wasn't able to at all! All she did was hold him close to her and gently rub circles on his back or stroke his dark hair to help him calm down. Logan snuggled even closer in her arms. Her hugs and touches were so much different than those of the 'evil witch'. Camille loved him. She still did! And Logan knew right there and then that she would be there for him as well as all of his friends."

"You shouldn't feel dirty and used, buddy," Kendall softly said. "What she did to you is terrible and she should pay for it big time. I don't know how anyone can hurt a sweet, kind, smart guy like you. We're not going to let her get away with this! She will be punished or I'll throttle her myself for hurting you!"

"I-I … c-c-couldn't tell y-y-you … g-g-guys," Logan started stuttering. "S-s-she t-t-threatened .. to .. e-e-end … my … c-c-career as a …d-d-doctor."

"The nerve of that woman," Dr. Cameron said seething with anger. "How dare she just abuse her power as your psychology professor to take advantage of you and abuse you like this. So what if you are a shy, insecure and nervous kind of guy? That gives her no right to do what she did to you. She was supposed to help you build your confidence not take it all away from you. Oh she'll sure pay for this! I'll make sure she never ever works as a psychologist ever again, so she can't harm anymore people."

Logan still trembled, but was glad that his friends and his supervisor took his side. He was scared to death of their reactions.

"That's okay, Loges. We know you must have been terrified," Kendall said.

"No need to be terrified anymore, Logan," Dr. Cameron said. "Maybe you were an easy target for her evil plot, but you'll come out of this ordeal much stronger. I know you will! Believe it or not, Logan, but actually admitting just now what has happened to you takes lots of courage. Some people are too terrified to try and get help."

"I feel so horrible," Logan admitted shyly. "She took everything from me and made me feel utterly uncomfortable. I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore without so much as getting sick to my stomach. I hate myself right now. I hate my own body."

"Oh, baby," Camille said taking his face in both of her hands. "I know you won't believe what I'm going to tell you, but you're so handsome. You really are! You have the most beautiful sparkling dark brown eyes, the cutest dimples ever and the most gorgeous smile that makes my knees go all weak. We'll do everything we possibly can to get you through this, because we all love you to death. You're the sweetest, cutest guy ever."

"Y-y-you … d-d-don't … h-h-hate …m-m-me?" Logan asked her nervously.

"Off course not, Logie. I could never ever hate you, baby. You didn't give away your virginity to her. She violently stole it from you. I can never ever make that right, but I can love you with all my heart and I will. I will be there for you to support you, because I love you," she explained.

Logan couldn't even talk at that moment. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. Camille pulled him in for a hug once again and gently pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"You're going to be okay again, baby," she whispered tenderly. "You'll see! In time, you'll learn to love yourself again."

"Now, Logan. We need to examine you. I know it's going to be hard for you, but we need to find some evidence. Okay? We're also going to need some of your unwashed clothes. I hope you didn't wash all of them?" Dr. Cameron asked.

Logan shook his head.

"Good," Dr. Cameron said. "That's already something."

"But how are you going to find evidence of him being abused like this?" Kendall asked getting worried. "Loges showered like 4 times a day."

"You might be surprised," Dr. Cameron started to explain. "We can still retrieve quite a lot of evidence on the victim's body and we can also make an analysis of their behavior. Logan. I'm going to close the door and lock it, okay. Nobody can come in here! It's just going to be me in here and if you'd like your girlfriend and your best friend can also stay. Would you like them to stay with you?"

Logan nodded his head. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable and nervous. Dr. Cameron locked the door the room and sat down at the small desk. He motioned for Camille and Kendall to sit down as well. Logan sat on the examination table his shoulders slumped and his body shaking like a leaf.

"Let's start with some questions first," Dr. Cameron said trying to reassure him. "That's not too bad, is it?"

Logan looked up at his supervisor not daring to say how he felt. He was on the verge of passing out. The terror was evident in his dark eyes.

"It will be fine. Trust me!" Dr. Cameron said.

"Now, have you noticed anything odd about Logan's behavior lately? Something you never noticed before?" Dr. Cameron asked both Camille and Kendall.

"He's often been afraid at night and kept having these really awful nightmares," Kendall started. "He complained a lot about headaches and he kept acting-out or having these really strange mood swings. We thought he was stressed out about the whole internship thing. He also showered a lot and for a long time …"

"And he hated being touched by anyone," Camille added.

"He also didn't want to undress when I was in the room with him," Kendall said. "Which is odd, considering we have been friends like forever and we used to change clothes like all the time when we played hockey."

"He was stressed out all the time too," Camille said. "It's like I could never get him to relax anymore. He also flinched whenever I wanted to be close to him. It's like he kept blocking me out for some reason."

"Those are already quite a lot of symptoms that show a person might be abused," Dr. Cameron said. "That was the first part. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Logan softly shook his head.

"But now I need to examine you, Logan. I know that this will be a whole lot harder on you, but we really need to do this," Dr. Cameron started to explain.

Tears pooled in Logan's dark eyes. Dr. Cameron walked up to him and put his hands on Logan's shoulders. He visibly flinched again.

"Logan, I want you to tell me everything you remember about the abuse or how it makes you feel. I know it's not easy, but we need to do this. It will help us put Professor Turner to trial. You understand that, don't you?" He asked.

Logan nodded his head.

"Okay, so I need you to take of all of your clothes," he softly told Logan.

The poor boy was trembling like crazy. Tears were streaming down his face and he nearly choked on his sobs as he was trying so badly to hold them back.

"I-I-I …t-t-think … I-I-I'm … g-g-going to …p-p-pass … o-o-out," Logan cried.

"Now, you're okay," Dr. Cameron softly said. "I know you're very upset, but you won't pass out. Just breathe in slowly and breathe out again real slow too."

Camille ran over to Logan and pulled him in her arms for a hug. He was still crying, but tried to get a grip on his breathing again. Camille rocked him in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

"She made you get undressed in front of her?" Dr. Cameron carefully asked.

"Yes," Logan answered barely audible.

"If you feel more comfortable, you can get undressed behind the curtain," Dr. Cameron said trying to calm his intern down a bit.

"No," Logan softly said. "But, Cami … Would you please help me?" His big brown eyes nearly begged her.

Camille softly caressed his cheek and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "I'll help you, baby."

She made Logan lift up his arms as she took off his pajama shirt. She helped him to stand up so she could also remove his pajama bottoms. Logan stood there feeling all exposed and tears were once again streaming down his face as he desperately tried to cover himself up with his hands.

Camille cupped his face and made him look up at her. Unshed tears were also pooling in her dark eyes.

"You're doing so great, Logie. I know it must be awful for you right now! But you're such a strong boy! And I'm here for you if you need me and so is Kendall," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Logan nodded his head still crying. He felt terrible! He so desperately wanted this to be over. He was still trembling both because he was cold and because he was terrified. He stood there awkwardly staring at his feet being the shy guy he was and still desperately trying to shield his body from everyone's view.

"Now, Logan, I know how awkward this must be for you. So, I'll be as quick as I can, okay. But I also don't want to upset you even more. This is what we need to do. I'll need to do a full and thorough body check-up and so I'll need to touch your body from time to time. I want you to tell me what has happened to you while I check you over. If I somehow trigger a flash back, just tell me and we'll stop for a while. I don't want you to get too stressed out. Okay?"

Logan nodded his head again.

"Should you feel sick at any time while I examine you, just tell me. And don't worry about it! It's only normal. I also need to tape this, so we can have a closer look at your behavior," he explained some more.

Logan shivered and felt even more uncomfortable. Dr. Cameron turned on the camera.

"Time to get this over with," he said softly. "Logan, could you please come over here and stand in the middle of the room?"

Logan shakily did as he was told. Dr. Cameron started checking his face first for possible bruises or marks of any kind. Tears were still streaming down Logan's pale cheeks. He felt horrible! Meanwhile Dr. Cameron asked him when the abuse first started.

"T-t-the … f-first … t-t-time …w-w-we …m-met in h-h-her … o-o-office," Logan stammered sobbing.

"_How did it start?"_ Dr. Cameron asked.

"S-s-she … d-d-didn't … c-care about my …a-a-academic skills," he answered still sobbing. "S-s-she b-b-basically just t-t-told m-me …I …n-n-needed to …o-o-obey h-her … and d-d-don't a-a-ask … q-q-questions o-or …s-she w-w-would m-make s-sure I'd n-n-never e-e-ever … w-w-work as a d-d-doctor."

"_Then what happened?"_

"S-s-she …m-m-made me …u-u-unbutton my … s-s-shirt. I w-w-was so s-s-scared, s-so I j-j-just d-d-did w-w-what s-s-she a-a-asked me. S-s-she t-t-touched m-me a-all o-o-over and I … I just w-w-wished s-s-she would s-s-stop."

"_But she didn't."_

"No, she .. she .." His breathing picked up and he cried even harder by now.

"_It's okay, Logan. You're doing such a great job."_

"S-s-she … t-t-told me t-to … I … I can't. I can't do it! I'm g-g-going to b-be s-s-sick." The poor boy was hysterical by now.

"_It's alright, Logan. It's okay! Just take your time and get it of your chest. I promise you it will make you feel a lot better. You can do it. I know you can."_

"L-l-loose m-my… p-p-pants," he whispered barely audible.

His body convulsed and Dr. Cameron was able to hand him a container before he actually threw up. He softly patted Logan's bare shoulders to calm the boy down and kept on repeating just how well he was doing by telling the story.

"S-s-she t-told m-me … w-we w-w-were g-going to h-have s-some f-f-fun t-t-together," Logan went on.

"_Did you have any idea what was going to happen to you?"_

"I g-g-guess s-so. I t-told h-her .. I h-had a g-g-girlfriend b-but s-s-she s-said s-she d-d-didn't c-c-care."

"_Logan, I know this is kind of personal and I hate to invade your privacy, but have you ever had sexual intercourse with your girlfriend?"_

"N-no. T-t-technically ..I w-was s-s-still a v-v-virgin. W-we w-w-were g-g-going to s-s-sleep t-t-together on o-our a-a-anniversary f-for the f-first t-t-time."

He glanced a look at his girlfriend and broke down crying again. Camille was crying too by now.

"I'm s-so … s-s-sorry C-Camille."

"Oh, baby. It's not your fault," she said crying. "She forced you into this against your own will. You're not to blame and you should never ever blame yourself."

"I …c-could h-have … s-s-stood up f-for m-m-myself. I c-could h-have s-s-said no t-to h-her," Logan said choking on his sobs. "I-I'm j-just s-so … w-w-weak."

"No, you're not! Please don't say that, Logan. You're not weak at all! She threatened to take everything away from you what you've wanted like forever. She put you under tremendous pressure and you felt like you had no choice. She abused her power as your professor and she had absolutely no right to hurt you like she did," Camille explained. While talking to him, she stood up and walked over to him.

She pulled her crying, trembling boyfriend in her arms.

"It's alright to cry, baby," she said soothingly. "But you don't need to go through this alone. We're here for you! Don't worry! I'm not breaking up with you over this."

She tried to comfort him by softly rubbing his back.

"I love you, Logie. I love you so very much," she whispered tenderly in his ear.

Logan snuggled even closer in his girlfriend's arms and the both of them forgot the awkwardness of the whole situation for a brief moment. They were too wrapped up into each other to even think about that. They just stood there for a while crying and holding into each other for dear life.

"Oh, baby. I hate seeing you in pain like this," Camille said after a while. She rubbed the boy's bare back softly.

"I f-feel l-like … s-s-such a c-cry b-b-baby," Logan admitted.

"You're not a cry baby! Somebody seriously hurt you! And you've kept it all bottled up way too long. You should cry. It's okay to cry. It will help you to deal with all of this in the end. Don't worry about it! Boys are allowed to cry just like girls are," Camille softly said.

Logan cried for a while longer in her arms until he finally calmed down.

"Feeling better, Logie?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yes. Thanks," he answered her.

"But you're still trembling!" Camille cried out.

"It's more like shivering now," Logan shyly admitted his voice barely above a whisper. "considering I'm not wearing much of anything right now."

Saying this out loud – even to his girlfriend – made him blush furiously.

"Don't worry. I'm starting to get used to it," Camille answered him.

She hugged her boyfriend one last time and whispered seductively in his ear: "And I do like what I see by the way."

Logan blushed even more at her comment and desperately tried to cover up his body some more. Camille returned to her seat and Logan stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"_Ready to go on, Logan?"_

Logan softly nodded his head.

Dr. Cameron kept asking for details of the abuse while continuing to check Logan over. He noticed the remainders of the scars on Logan's back and this time Logan told him how he got those. Dr. Cameron also found several bruises on Logan's upper arms and his chest. Logan was pretty tensed up during the physical, especially when Dr. Cameron also took pictures of his injuries.

"_This is the hardest part, Logan. I can understand that this makes you very uncomfortable. Can you hop on the table and lie down on your back for me."_

Logan swallowed hard.

"_Would you like to have your girlfriend and your best friend to support you?"_

Logan nodded his head. Camille and Kendall were at his side in an instant. Camille gently held Logan's hand in hers and Kendall softly patted his best friend's shoulder.

Dr. Cameron examined Logan's abdomen and he kept wincing and crying out in pain all the time.

"_This hurts apparently. Does it hurt a lot? And does it only hurt when I put pressure on your abdomen?"_

"It does hurt a lot and it hurts almost all the time," Logan shyly admitted.

"_Well, there's some severe bruising to your ribs and I'm almost positive that you'll have some internal bruising as well. You've lost quite a lot of weight too, right?"_

"Yes," Logan admitted. "I have been throwing up a lot lately and I haven't been eating that much."

When Dr. Cameron went on examining Logan some more, he discovered even more bruises on Logan's thighs. This part of the examination was pure torture for Logan. He shut his eyes firmly and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. Almost being turned inside out brought back painful memories of the abuse. Tears were streaming down his face again and he started to feel sick to his stomach again.

"I n-n-need to … t-t-throw u-up," Logan said suddenly.

Kendall and Camille gently helped him sit up and Dr. Cameron handed him another container. Logan kept on throwing up for a while. Camille gently rubbed circles on his bare back.

"_You have done such a good job, Logan. I know this isn't easy for you at all. You've been through hell! And I think you should know that I have been able to gather a whole lot of info that proves that you were indeed abused. I'm pretty sure it's enough to take this to trial. But now, we need to focus on getting you all better again. If you're feeling better again, you can cover up again."_

As soon as he was done throwing up, Camille helped her boyfriend get dressed again in his warm pajamas. She cleaned him up and softly pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. Dr. Cameron explained that he was going to admit Logan to the hospital to further check his injuries. Both Kendall and Camille promised Logan they would stay with him that night to keep him company.


End file.
